A Surreal Wish
by Hiraikotsu Slinger
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be in the series Inu Yasha? These five did and they are having a blast! Join the epic struggle with them in A Surreal Wish! Bonus: I'm looking for a guy to be with KagomeSango! Review filling the requirements in Ch1!
1. Sango's Cousin and an Interesting Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. (You may not be mentioned in the first few chapters but you will in the future chapters! You know who you are!)  
  
A Special Thanks to: Everyone who participated in this... you know who you are! And I'm sorry for the people who didn't get in... don't be discuraged though! Because after this one... I'm gonna do a second Surreal Wish. Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A young woman walked through the woods in the middle of the night. The moonlight that filtered through the trees reflected on her silky ocean blue and black youkai-slayer outfit. Despite the fact thats she was a youkai, she was a demon slayer all the same. So to hide her pointy ears she draped her long, dark blue hair over them and wrapped it in a low bun. Then to conseal her sapphire stripes on her shoulders she wore shoulder pads. Her pearly blue eyes were obviously those of a youkai, but she couldn't hide those very well. She wasn't excactly proud of her appearance but it made her and excellent fighter and a major force to be recond with.  
Her life began with her being born into a cat-youkai family. For one reason or another, her real parents either died or abandon her when she was just a kitten. She was found by Sango's aunt and Uncle and she was taught the ways of a demon slayer. Personally she felt somewhat of a hipocrit, seeing as how she is a demon that kills demons for money, but it was a living.  
To keep her from noticing the cold outside, she distracted herself by humming a small tune and thinking about hot summer weather. She was searching for her older cousin, Sango, who had sent a message telling her to meet her in this area. She rubbed her hands together and shivered a bit. '... damn what a brisk night... I should have brought heavier clothing...' she thought and stopped in her tracks. She heard a small sound off in the distance. She tip-toed a few steps to the sound and began to figure that the sounds were of people talking. She began to quicken her step towards the voices.  
She knew that not many people could stand up to her and live, if they attacked her that is, so she wasn't as stealthful as normal. She carried a double-ended spear with a hooked blade one side and a dagger blade on the other. It was in a loose leather carrying case strapped to her back so it could snap out at the last second if need be. The dagger could easily slice things in two while the hooked side could stab through someone and yank out there insides like a piece of cake.  
Finally finding were the talking resided, she crept towards the glowing of a small fire. She decided to evesdrop before she would determine whether or not it was her cousin. She crept closer and hid behind a bush.  
  
"...Yes well... I heard she is a crazy little kid..." a man's voice was heard.  
  
"...Whatever... I just hope she not a little kid..." another man's voice.  
  
"...you know I never thought I'd see the day when we would all befriend let alone meet a lecherous monk..." a little kid's voice muttered.  
  
Overhearing their conversation, the young youkai began snickering but then stopped when she recieved a lump on the head. She squealed and sat up so that she could see the one responsable for the hit. She saw several shocked faces, one of which was her cousin. She rubbed the abrasion on her head and stared at a man who must have been the one refered to as the 'lecherous monk' for his clothes were that of a monk and his staff resembled that of one too. She pointed an angry finger at the man and a growl formed in her throat. She gritted her teeth and began to yell at him.  
  
"YOU! Yeah you! Lecherous monk I presume! Waddya do that for?! Ya creep!" she screamed still rubbing her head. The monk looked at her angry face and scootched back a bit as he smiled.  
  
"Come on and sit down. You must have traveled a long way, that is... if you are Sango's cousin. I'm Miroku and that dog man over there is Inu Yasha. The woman he's sitting next to is Kagome and that fuzzy thing over there in her lap is Shippo. Oh yeah and you know Sango I hope." he said grinning. She narrowed her eyes at him and she stepped out behind the bush.  
  
"Thanks for giving our names away to a total stranger you idiot." the man named Inu Yasha spoke. She looked over at him while she sat down.  
  
"Don't worry I am her cousin." she spoke and then realising that she was being a total jerk ignoring her cousin, she got up and ran over to her. She tackled her with a giant hug then sat down between her and the monk named Miroku. "I'm so glad that we finally have seen eachother! It seems like I haven't seen you in like forever! I've missed you so much!" the two girls chatted together like they hadn't ever talked before.  
  
"Oh yeah... I am a dumbass... everyone, this is Rici." Sango said happily. Everyone looked at her and took turns in shaking hands.  
  
"Wait a sec Sango... are you sure she's your cousin? She smells like a demon to me." Inu Yasha said narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Rici. Rici's expression turned from happy to disappointed.  
  
"Hey don't talk to her like that! She was adopted by my aunt and uncle when she was a baby! She may not be blood related but she's still my cousin all the same! I fricken grew up with her! Now stop being an ass hole and start being nice! I would know my own cousin if I saw her okay! For Kami's sake Inu Yasha you are so insensitive!" Sango shouted and hugged her cousin. This was really rather strange since Sango never blew up. Inu Yasha leaned back with wide eyes and nearly fell over. Kagome was shocked but didn't really show it. She knew Inu Yasha deserved it, and if Sango hadn't said it, she would have. Miroku just grinned to himself. There was a long silence and then Rici broke the silence by sitting up and taking out her hair and taking off her shoulder pads. Miroku's smirk widened because it appeared to him that she was stripping but then was disappointed when she stopped.  
  
"This is the mark of a demon which Inu Yasha smelled with his little hanyou nose." she said and pointed to the blue stripes on her shoulder. There was two on her left shoulder and only one on her right. Inu Yasha gave out a small *HUMPH* to the hayou remark but didn't wanna say anything so he wouldn't get anymore verbal abuse by Sango.  
  
"So that's how you can smell if you're a demon?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah it's pretty cool." Rici said with a smile. "But I'm afraid that it's not the same with hanyous, you have to determine their background by their appearance mostly. Or if they're lucky they have some sort of mark..." Rici explained while smirking and eyeing Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha looked at her and stuck out his tongue like a child. Then he clung his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in a typical fetal position. Kagome grinned and crawled over to Inu Yasha. She sat next to him, still wearing the smirk and looked at him slyly.  
  
"Where's your's Inu Yasha..." she said nearly giggling. Rici started cracking up really hard and to everyones surprise Inu Yasha growled. Rici sat up as if she was commanded to with the growl and kept snickering.  
  
"Don't you say A THING!" he ordered still growling.  
  
"About what? How your mark is on your ass?" she said and started laughing even harder than before. Kagome broke down and started cracking up and rose nearly in tears.  
  
"On...*giggle* your ass...*snicker* huh?" she said and started laughing again. Inu Yasha just about pounced on Rici for telling everyone where his mark was. But then he smiled and replied to the comment just as smoothly.  
  
"Well... should I tell them why you only have three stripes?" Inu Yasha spoke slyly. Rici froze and then narrowed her eyes at him evily.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Inu Yasha tells everyone  
  
~ Inu Yasha holds his tongue but just taunts her  
  
~ Rici tackles Inu Yasha and fights him before he could say anything  
  
~ Miroku does something lecherous before Inu Yasha could say anything whih switches the conversation  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Oooooo... interesting huh? What a weird cliffhanger huh? Now hurry and vote! 


	2. Hentai before a Bath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha....*sigh* yeah... so what else is new...  
  
Choice Winner: ~ Miroku does something lecherous before Inu Yasha could say anything whih switches the conversation. Yay Miroku! You perverted hentai you...  
  
Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak and Rici scrunched her face up ready for embarassment but then something not so pleasant occured. Rici was still closing her eyes, ready to hear Inu Yasha's embarassing words when she felt something brush on her behind. She opened her eyes to see the man dubbed as 'the lecherous monk' touching her in an inapropriate way.  
  
"What the- OI! Hentai!"  
  
*slap*  
  
"Hey ouch! Waddya do that for?"  
  
"Monk I'm 15. You have to be what... well... never mind. The point is don't touch me or there will be a lot more hurt!" she spat out at the dazed monk. He just sat there like a normal person who didn't hear a word that she said.  
  
"Welcome to our world." Kagome muttered meaning Sango and herself. Shippou was asleep on Kagome's lap but he giggled all the same.  
  
"Hellooooooooooo...?! You in there Miroku? Or do you have a hearing problem or something?! I said LISTEN!" Rici shouted as she hit him in the back of the head. '...oh my Kami he should have a concussion by now! ...how many times has he been hit?' she thought in disbelief.  
  
"Don't hit him any harder... he'll just loose more brain cells that way. Then he'll just forget he ever touched you and do it again." Sango muttered clearly annoyed with Miroku's behavior.  
  
"Yep ladies, then you will have more of me then you would want to have." Miroku said as he put his arm on Rici's shoulder. '...kami is he drunk or something?' she thought and she was about to hit him when she remembered what Sango said and put her claws down. She didn't want to admit it, but he was sort of cute when he wasn't a pervert. So she smirked as a plan formed in her head. '... heehee... maybe if I can freak him out a bit he'll stay way... like fight fire with fire...' she thought and put her arm around Miroku's back. Instantly everyone stopped conversing and (in Inu Yasha's case) eatting ramen to stare at her. A lump formed in her throat from the glances of disbelief she was getting. '...oh Kami I'll bet I just made it worse for me...' she thought and began to take her arm away slowly. Miroku didn't do anything...at first. '..oh wow... is she trying to hit on me or something?' he thought and squeezed harder on her shoulders. Rici froze. '...oh lemme go please Kami let him leggo...' was all she could think of and her cousin interupted the awkward silence that had been there for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Um... I need to take a bath... there's hot springs over about a quarter mile. Anyone wanna come with?"  
  
"Me!" Miroku said and stood bolt upright.  
  
"Other than the guys...?" *hint hint* No pervs. Kagome stood up and set Shippou in a blanket and was ready to go when Rici being the dumbass she usually is, said the only thing she shouldn't have.  
  
"Nah, I'm okay I just took a bath before I came here! You guys can though." she said and smiled. Miroku sat back down and Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Well then come and hang with us." she said gritting her teeth. Yet again, being a blonde in disguise, (a/n: I'm not making fun of smart blondes... I couldn't think of any other words to describe it! No flames please!) she replied with no. Sango shook head head in disbelief that her cousin was being such an idiot. Inu Yasha was just slumped up against the tree enjoying the comidy he called The Dayly Life with Miroku the Monk. He smirked and comtinued to watch the little fiasco waiting to happen.  
  
"Don't worry nothing will happen to her while I'm around." Inu Yasha said eyeing Miroku with a deadly stare. The girls thought that this was best then with Inu Yasha on guard, so they walked away still watching Miroku. Gullable defensless Rici. She may have been trained to fight demons but she sure as hell was never trained to fight off perverts. As soon as she was gone she undid the pack on her back and took out a long fluffy blanket. Then she got out a dumpling her adoptive mother had packed and was about to hop up a tree when she felt something hold her leg.  
  
"Where are you going? Don't you wanna hang down here? It's warmer near the fire." Miroku said in a caring voice. '...aww... he's so adorable...' she thought and sat back down next to him...not to close mind you. She draped the blanket over her legs and opened her pack again. She took out two more dumplings and stood up she walked over to Inu Yasha and leaned over.  
  
"Wanna dumpling?" She asked kindly. When Inu Yasha took hold of the pastry Rici leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You'd better not fucking tell ANYONE what three marks mean Inu Yasha. I will have your head." she said in a deadly threatening voice. Then she leaned back so that he could see her face. It was pail with shock and his eyes were wide. She grinned and patted his head. Then she took her place next to Miroku and started laughing her head off. Inu Yasha was not amused. Then Rici sat up and looked Inu Yasha straight in the face.  
  
"I was only kidding! Kami you are one gullable hanyou!" she said and calmed herself. "Ahem... no if you will excuse me... I think I will join Kagome and Sango. See you boys later!" She said and hopped away with her backback. '.. boys?!' Miroku thought and stood up. Inu Yasha sighed and growled. Instantly Miroku sat back down.  
  
"Good boy." Inu Yasha said smirking and settled back down where he was sitting. Miroku crossed his arms in displeasure, but sat still all the same.  
  
****At the Hot Springs****  
  
Sango and Kagome were having a nice little conversation when out of nowhere a huge splash was heard. Then out of the water popped the head of Sango's cousin.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys... I had to talk with Inu Yasha. I wasn't being stupid and Miroku didn't try anything. So waddid I miss?" she said innocently. (a/n: OOOoooh... so she wasn't being dumb... my bad!)  
  
"No nothing. Just talking about boys and everything." Kagome sighed and put some shampoo in her hair.  
  
"Oh yeah... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! Putting your arm around Miroku... he probably thinks you like him!" Sango yelled nearly hitting herself. Sound travels far when there's no one near to stop it.  
  
"Ahh shut up. It was just a stupid brain fart okay? I was trying to see what he would do! Get of my case already." Rici said and went by the shore to pick some herbal soaps out of her pack.  
  
"Yeah whatever-"  
  
"Shhh! Quiet! Do you guys hear something?" Kagome whispered and ducked underwater accept for her eyes and ears. The two cousins did the same and looked around. '...wow...I'm surprised I didn't hear that before Kagome... my ears shoulda picked that up before her...' Rici thought and swam closer to the sound.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ They hear Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin but Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin don't see them  
  
~ They hear Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin and they see eachother  
  
~ They hear Sesshomaru and Jaken talking about Rin and some sort of ransom... oooo....  
  
~ They hear someone struggling and screaming... could it be ...Rin? dun dun dunnnnnnn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Now... tis time to vote. Hmm... interesting choice huh? Sounds like the next chapter might have to do with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin? Well wouldn't that be the darndest thing... Sorry for the shorty chapter! 


	3. Sesshomaru a Hentai?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha....*sigh*.... you know how many times I've said that?  
  
Choice Winner: ~They hear Sesshomaru and Jaken and they see eachother. (I subtracted Rin for a reason) Whoop-dee-doo. On with the story!  
  
Sango, Kagome and Rici all swam close to the shore to listen into the sounds. Rici picked up the sound of people talking and told the others to stop coming by holding her hand out of the water. She crept an few feet closer to figure out what they were saying.  
  
"I telling you My Lord...we've passed this way before! Shouldn't we look for the human somewhere else?" a small squeaky voice asked.  
  
"I swear she's been by here. I can smell her. Now stop protesting and continue looking." a deep threatening voice answered.  
  
"Yes master." the little voice replied. Rici crept closer to the voices and was out of the water behind a rock when she heard them talk again.  
  
"I heard something. Let's look over there." The deep voice commanded and the voices turned to footsteps. '...huh? Where did they go off to?' Rici thought and peeped up from behind the rock to see a white cloth drapped in front of her face. She was mystified by this and tugged at the cloth to find it was tied to a waist. She looked up and squealed.  
  
"OI! HENTAI! Pervert get lost!" she said to the man standing above her. She quickly jumped in the water making a huge splash. Kagome and Sango sat up to keep the splash from drowning them. They all stared at a, now, wet demon with silvery blue hair and a spiky chest plate. His tail was draped over his shoulder like a bowa and his face marks made Rici cough a bit. The man smirked and stared down at the women who quickly put their bodies underwater to conseal themselves. They glared at the youkai who continued to look down at the trio.  
  
"Waddya think you're doing spying on us! And still you're standing there just having a peachy time! Get outta here!" Rici yelled at the man who cocked an eyebrow. Kagome and Sango looked at eachother with wide eyes. 'Does she know who that is?' they both thought at the same time.  
  
"Well? Leave already! You're stinking up the place! I can't beleive you smell so strong! You must be a pretty damn royal youkai to smell like that!" Rici continued while waving her hand in front of her nose. "Now go away and let us bathe in piece you perverted tai-youkai! Go to your expensive palace and hire someone esle to strip for you!" Rici finished and feeling pretty good about herself turned and swam toward the shore opposite of the youkai. (a/n: If you guys didn't know... tai-youkai means great demon or... in this case noble demon with lotsa money...) She began to crawl out when something long and fuzzy plucked her from the water. It wrapped around her exposing only her head and dangling feet. She growled and squirmed in the tight squeezing tail which brought her over to the youkai standing on the other side of the hotsprings.  
  
"Waddya think you're doing! Lemme go!" she screeched and then gasped as the tail squeezed her tighter.  
  
"How dare to you take to Sesshomaru-sama that way! You will pay for speaking to my master in that tone!" The little voice submerged from behind his 'master' and pointed a crooked little green finger at Rici.  
  
"Eeew...! You're one ugly little sucker arn't you?" Rici said smirking and talking to the little green toad-like demon. His yellow eyes bulged at the comment and he started yelling a bunch of jibberish that made no sence. She tried to show the least bit of fear when the tail took her closer to the tai-youkai named 'Sesshomaru'. She gritted her teeth when the tail squeezed even harder on her nude body.  
  
"So Sesshomaru huh? Could you let me go.. your kinda... *ack* SQUEEZING ME TO DEATH!" Rici coughed out as the tail squished her tighter. Sesshomaru grinned and took hold of her chin aiming her eyes right into his. Rici grimmaced and tried to avoid the stare that was killing her eyes. Sesshomaru squeezed her chin tighter along with wrapping him tail tighter around her, commanding her to look back into his eyes. "You know what-"  
  
"Will you stop talking wench. It's getting you nowhere as you can see." he growled and lowered his tail to see her shoulders. "Hmmhmm... you laugh at my scent while yours is so small and insignificant. You don't even have a fourth mark yet. You have no right to laugh at me while I have many more than just three marks. It's your fault not mine." he smirked evily and sniffed her shoulder. Kagome and Sango were appauled at this but Rici acted as if it was a normal rutine. They only kept their mouths shut because they knew Rici could very well rip out of his grip on her, she just wasn't looking for a fight when she was naked. Once he was finished sniffing at her shoulder he whispered something only she could hear with her sensitive ears. Then he nipped her hard on the neck and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"WHAT?! HENTAI! ACK! GET OFF! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Rici shouted and wiggled quickly out of the tail. She jumped into the water and started rubbing at the wound, all the while muttering something about noble demons and how they think they can own everything and everyone. Then Sesshomaru wiped the sly smirk he had on his face away and stared down at the other two women.  
  
"Now I'm not looking for a fight with my brother or you two. I want to know where someone is. Have you seen a little human girl lately?" he said in nearly a friendly way.  
  
"N...no sir." Sango and Kagome stuttered at the same time.  
  
"Fine then I should be on my way. Could you contact me if you see her?" he spoke again. 'This is way weird... why is he acting so nice?' Kagome pondered while Sango replied a 'yes sir' to the demon. Then he walked away with his henchman close at his feet, still muttering to himself. Once he was out of sight, Sango and Kagome glanced over to Rici who was still muttering curses under her breath.  
  
"What did he say to you?" They questioned at the same time.  
  
"Nothing...I'll tell you when we get back to the campsite... just hurry up I wanna get outta here!" Rici said and scrubbed faster.  
  
***At the Campsite***  
  
The girls were all squeaky clean when they returned from their bath. They came in quietly and sat down where they all were before. Inu Yasha's gaze rose from the fire to Rici who looked nervous and shaken up. She quickly grabbed up her pack and hopped up a tree that was just out of hearing distance from humans. She unpacked her blanket and some bread as she settled in the crook of the tree.  
  
"What happened down there?" Inu Yasha spoke, just softly enough so that only a near by youkai could hear it.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it at the moment." Rici muttered and bit into the bread.  
  
"Well you must tell me. I don't want to give you're secret away." Inu Yasha threatened.  
  
"Please Inu Yasha... I've been embarassed enough for one night." she said and rubbed the scar on her neck open. She quickly covered it up to conseal the scent from Inu Yasha.  
  
"What did you cut yourself on Rici?" Inu Yasha muttered. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and it appeared to her that he was talking to himself. Then she looked up at Rici who was doing the same thing.  
  
"Okay... what are you two talking about behind our backs?!" she shouted making Inu Yasha and Rici jump. Inu Yasha smirked and sat up from leaning against the tree.  
  
"Rici has something she wants to tell us." he said looking up at her. She glared at him and hopped out of the tree.  
  
"Inu Yasha... you have to be the most insensitive and completely pushy hanyou's I've ever met." She said and layed her blanket down. Then she sat on the blanket and told the two men what happened... leaving out the part about what Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
"Yeah we know all of that... but what did he say to you?" Sango spoke after her long but short story.  
  
"Nothing of interest." she said quickly and blushed a bit. "Now if you don't mind I would like to go to bed." she said and hopped the tree before anyone could notice the deep shade of red on her face. Inu Yasha leaned back against the tree again and began speaking secretly again. He didn't really mind the fact that it was Sesshomaru who was there because he didn't harm anyone.  
  
"So what did he say... I could smell your embarassment. What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing. Just go to bed okay?" she said and closed her eyes tightly, trying to force herself to sleep.  
  
"Come on you can tell me."  
  
"Oh can I? You've been a jerk to me ever since I came here." she said holding the blanket up to her neck. Realising that she was right, Inu Yasha said the one thing that he never really did say.  
  
"I'm sorry okay? I'll try to be nicer. Now can you tell me?" Rici looked into the darkness above in the sky and then kicked her feet back and forth. She knew she was probably going to regret saying anything.  
  
"Fine. He...he oh you're gonna laugh."  
  
"I'll try not to. No promises but I'll try hard."  
  
"He... he s... said that he could help me obtain my forth mark." she spat out.  
  
"Really? SESSHOMARU SAID THAT?!" Inu Yasha said on the verge of laughing. '...Kami he musta been drunk or something...either that or I don't know him that well!' he thought and began to snicker to himself. Kagome looked over to him again and cringed in discust.  
  
"You're STILL talking behind our backs?" she screamed.  
  
"Strictly demon business. Nothing that you people NEED to know. Just random conversation. That's all no if's and's or but's. Now I'm going to bed." Inu Yasha said and with that, he layed down and closed his eyes.  
  
'...Wow... so I guess I can tell him stuff...' Rici thought as she drifted into a lazy sleep.  
  
***Sesshomaru and Jaken***  
  
"Why were you talking that way to that girl back there? Don't think that I didn't hear you either." Jaken said still pissy about the 'ugly' remark.  
  
"You know as well as I that I was only playing with her. It's hard to find a cocky little female youkai with only three stripes. You'd think she'd been layed already." Sesshomaru said while grinning to himself.  
  
"Wha?! Are you serious?! You were thinking about that?! In all due respect Me Lord but isn't that a bit rash?" Jaken squaked and the tai-youkai looked down at him.  
  
"Are you questioning my judgement?" he said, his voice like poison.  
  
"No sir! Just voicing my opinion!" Jaken cowered beneath his master.  
  
"Since when does anyone want your opinion?" He growled and stomped Jaken's head into the ground. Then the proud youkai began to walk away to find an area to resign for the evening. Jaken lifted head in great pain and looked over at his master.  
  
"Wait for me Mi-Lord!" he cried and followed after Sesshomaru.  
  
***Morning***  
  
Sesshomaru awoke and sat up from his position against the tree. He heard something in the distance. He stood up and looked for the place in which the sound was coming from. He walk a bit closer and found it was the noise of someone moving around. He picked up his tail and perched it upon his shoulder. He walked closer to the sound. Out of nowhere, an arrow shot from the bushes in front of him. He caught it with ease and looked over to the bushes. He knew that the being who shot it was gone already.  
He looked at the arrow intensly. It was very sharp with poison at the very edge. It was long and the feathers of an exotic bird were at the end opposite of the point. In the middle of the arrow was a note attatched to it. He unwrapped the note and threw the arrow aside. It read...  
  
I have what you want.  
  
You know very well what I'm talking about.  
  
Meet me with the jewel shards a woman named Angie  
  
posseses at sunrise two days from now at Sakura Peak  
  
or the girl dies.  
  
Okami  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the very end sentence. '..and it's writen with blood...undoubtedly Rin's...' he thought and folded the paper, putting it inside his robes. He began to ponder where to find this 'Angie' that Okami spoke of. There is no other way to get Rin back. At least it would be an easy randsom. This 'Angie' doesn't sound too tough. Jaken stirred from his spot and sat up to see Sesshomaru in deep thought.  
  
"What is troubling you master?" Jaken said cautiously. He was still getting the cold shoulder from last night's little 'argument'. Jaken kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't get hurt again. Sesshomaru kept staring out into the woods when he spoke in a sullen voice.  
  
"Do you know of a woman named Angie?"  
  
"Angie the dragon tamer? She lives in an old abandon castle with her sister Angel. She has the power of mind control and ... very powerful demon... why do you ask Me Lord?" Jaken asked timidly.  
  
"She is our key to Rin."  
  
********  
  
No choosing today k? Sorry... Kinda have to choose what I'm gonna do next! Oh yeah... sorry bout the layed comment...heehee. I wanted it to be something a little naughty! R & R please! 


	4. Angel and Angie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha...yada...yada...yada...  
  
Last time: "Angie the dragon tamer? She lives in an old abandon castle with her sister Angel. She has the power of mind control and ... very powerful demon... why do you ask Me Lord?" Jaken asked timidly. "She is our key to Rin."  
  
****  
  
Sesshomaru and Jaken had been flying for several hours now when they came to the base of a mountian. It was leaking magma from it's many cracks and it appeared as if it would explode at any time.  
  
"She and her sister reside at the top Me-Lord. It looks like a volcano when it is actually an illusen. At the top there is a castle. I advise against seeing her though... she is a most powerful half breed. And her sister is a full youkai. You wouldn't want to mess with them! They are a most powerful duo. Please master I beg of ye to turn back!" Jaken pleaded but to no avail. Sesshomaru flew up the side of the mountian leaving his minion behind. '... two demons... hm... no matter... I shall slay them and take the jewelshards....' he thought as he rose above the clouds circling the peak. Atop the mountain was a most breath-taking site. An ancient castle that looked as though it had been there for hundreds of years was standing a good two hundred feet in the air.  
Sesshomaru approached the palace without caution. He landed gracefully at the entrance. The great wooden doors were thick but he easily melted through them with his poison claws. After the doors turned to ashes, he walked into the main hall and looked around. There was a great chandelier above his head made of silver. In each candle holder, there was a candle that burned blue flames. The hallway's floor was silver and red marble checkered. There were barely any cobwebs and the walls and ceiling were both rock walls. The torches on the walls were made of silver and the flames were yet again red. '...obviously this woman has a taste in silver...' Sesshomaru though as he quietly walked down the hall searching for the owners of the palace. There were many doors and hallways, but the noble youkai searched with his nose, so he knew which path to use. Soon he found the room with they most recently were in. He walked into the room and looked for the one he was to murder.  
The room was huge and had a huge fireplace with a mantel above it. Upon the mantel was a picture of two woman. One had a beautiful blood red kimono with silver embroidery along it's rim. Her eyes had no pupil nor iris but were an eerie crimson red. Her short brunette hair framed her pail face and her ears resembled that of Inu Yasha's only black. A black tail was behind the figure and it was wrapped around her sister's silver staff. She was undoubtedly a neko hanyou. The other person in the picture seemed to be complete opposite of the other woman in the picture. She had long silvery white hair that trailed down her back and a pair of white cat ears perched at the top of her head. Her kimono was sky blue and fluffy white clouds scattered across it. The clouds were again embroidered on with a silver thread. Her baby blue eyes were filled with happiness which helped broaden her smile. Her white tail was wrapped up around the staff as well. '...so...I'm up against two neko hanyous...' Sesshomaru thought and looked around for the pair of half demons. He turned to face the doorway where he came in from but then turned back around when he heard movement. The picture above the mantel began to move! The two hanyous dropped down from the mantel and stood infront of the fireplace which began to flicker wildly until it turned blue with rage. Sesshomaru was taken back by this but stood his ground showing no emotion. The nekos walked forward menacingly and the angelic one's eyes turned blue like the fire, showing no pupil or iris.  
  
"Why have you come?" The red demon spoke.  
  
"Are you a henchman?" The blue demon asked.  
  
"No Angel...he is one of noble blood..."  
  
"Ah...a tai-youkai... what business have you here?"  
  
"Has Okami sent you to kill me?"  
  
"This would be the fifth one this week Angie... I would think she would have given up on you by now..."  
  
"That wouldn't be like her... "  
  
They continued to think aloud as if Sesshomaru wasn't there but circled him; sizing him up. Sesshomaru just stood there and waited patiently for the sisters to stop. Finally after they were finished, they stood dangerously close to him and smiled evily.  
  
"What should we do to him?" the one named Angel spoke.  
  
"It depends on what he's actually here for..." the darker demon named Angie spoke.  
  
"Well speak up! What do you want?" Angel ordered narrowing her eyes. She had never seen a demon like him and was a bit frightened. But to show no fear she boldly commanded him to speak once more.  
  
"I have come for your jewel shards. If you want to give them to me I would be in your debt. If you won't I will be forced to take action against you. Are we clear?" he said in a most intimadating voice. He still showed no emotion and was waiting for a reply when he heard a loud roar from outside.  
  
"I'm sorry. I cannot allow that to happen. You should be leaving now." Angie stated bravely.  
  
"Then I regret what I must do. Now you must die." He said and put out his pointer and middlefinger together. Out from his hand, a brilliant yellow flash and crack was heard. A whip, the ten yards long emerged from him fingers. He snapped the whip like a warning sign and began to run around the two at lightening speeds sizing them up an finding their weak spots. Angel slyly stuck her staff out in his way and the noble youkai jumped up avoiding being tripped. He was now at the other side of the room near two extremely large windows and he got a glimpse of the outside. There was a courtyard with three massive ryuu. He looked over at the pair of hanyous and jumped out the window. '...this should liven things up a bit...' he thought and swung his whip around the muzzel of the nearest dragon. It threw it's neck back in protest knowing that it wasn't his master. Sesshomaru pulled the whip in a quick and sudden motion making a gut wrenching snap. The dragon fell with an earth shattering thud to the ground and then Sesshomaru looked up at the window at the observing hanyous. Angie saw her dragon lieing upon the ground and anger raged in her heart. Through tear filled eyes she screamed at the tai-youkai.  
  
"How dare you? Your fight is with me! Don't drag them into this you insensitive bastard!"she hissed and touched her fingers to her temple. Then she dove from the window and flew at Sesshomaru, a fire blazing in her eyes. Sesshomaru dodged the arial attack but on passing him Angie kicked his face. He felt a warm liquid trickle from his nose and growled. Angie flew back at him for another attack but yet again Sesshomaru dodged, this time slashing her back, ripping her kimono. Angie screamed out in pain and plummeted to the ground below.  
  
"WINGS!" Angel cried out as feathery white wings sprouted from her back. She dove out the window and grabbed Angie before she would have hit the ground shattering her bones. Angel flew up high in the sky still holding Angie in her arms. Angel's staff was in her hand and she rose in high in the air. She closed her eyes in concentration and tilted her head upward. She began to twirl it like a baton and the sky darkened into a deep red- purple. Lightening flashed around the staff and it began to glow in an eerie way. Then she stopped twirling and opened her eyes wide. They glowed bright blue and she looked down at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Let's see how you like it!" she screamed and pointed her staff at Sesshomaru. Out of the top a flash of white hot lightening appeared and flew down at the youkai. He dodged it just in time for it to hit but a foot beside him. The zap singged his skin and made him fly back a bit. Angie sat up in her older sister's arms and touched her temple. Sesshomaru was picked up by a force that he couldn't control and he flew into a castle wall. There he was pinned and he couldn't move at all. Angel fluttered down to right in front of him and whipped the blood from his nose with her kimono. Angie turned from her sister to look at him and growled a bit under her breath, then turned away. She touched her second hand to her temple and got out of her sisters arms, hovering next to him. She narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru and he was pressed harder into the wall. He winced a tiny bit before becoming emotionless once more.  
  
"What should we do to him Angie?"  
  
"Kill him. He killed my dragon! He shouldn't get away with that-"  
  
"Shouldn't we ask him what Okami has done to him first? What if she has him under mind control?"  
  
"Fine..." she said and took out a dagger and held it at his throat. "Speak."  
  
"My... my I guess you could say daughter was taken hostage by Okami and if I don't return with your jewel shards she will be killed." He said avoiding Angie's death glare. He had never spoken of Rin as a daughter before but he just realised that she ws just like one to him. Angie lowered her dagger and put it back into it's sheath. Then she crossed her arms in unhappiness and pouted her lip. Sesshomaru fell and was about to be flattened when Angel caught him.  
  
"I'm sorry but you kind of took it to the limit when you killed her dragon. She raised that one from an egg she did. You shouldn't mess with her. She would have killed you up there...she's quite powerful." Angel spoke calmingly to him and flew up to where Angie was pouting. "That wasn't really very nice you know. He lost his daughter and you just drop him? You don't feel a bit of pitty Angie?" she spoke in a big sisterly voice.  
  
"Well I don't like it when someone just kills a life without caring the slightest bit. And the fall wouldn't have killed him you know... he can fly." Angie said snobbily. Angel looked down at Sesshomaru who shrugged and hopped out of her arms. He hovered next to Angel who was flapping her wings to keep in the same place. '... how did she know I could fly...' he thought and crossed his legs still hovering.  
  
"Easily Fluffy. I can read minds." Angie said and smirked evily.  
  
"Well if you would be so kind STAY OUT OF MINE!" He said angrily and crossed his arms as well.  
  
"Fine. But what do we do now? I'm not giving you ANY of my shards. Just leave and don't come back. If she dies it's your fault." Angie growled and hovered back over to the broken window. Sesshomaru's temper was rising fast and without thinking he whipped out his Toukijin and slices through Angie's waist in a clean cut. Her eyes widened and she fell the hundreds of feet to the ground. The thud was sickening and there were the snapping of ribs as her torso rolled away from her bottom half. When he realised what he had done he flew down to her and picked up her remains. Angel hovered there in shock with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that just happened.  
Sesshomaru put the two body peices together and then unsheathed his Tenseiga. Then he slashed it from the top of her head straight down. The two body parts fused together and she woke up with a huge breath. She looked at her killer and rebirther who was kneeling beside her. The first thing she did was sit up and slap him hard across the face. He smiled down at her and helped her stand. She touched her hand to her temple again but cried out in pain and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Well why do you think that I woke you from your skull down? I don't want you to kill me. And now you are in my debt for rebirthing you again. Come now servant." He said and sheathed the Tenseiga. He began to hover up to the window. Angie's eyes widened and she gawked. '...that guy has a lot of gall to do that... I should kill him right now... but I can't... I can't use my mind...' she thought and stood up. Angel stood beside her.  
  
"Did you hear what he said Angel?" Angie said still shocked.  
  
"Yes and you know he's right. He could have left you for dead. Just do as he says an I will come with you." she said in a serious tone. Angie widened her eyes at her sisters words but with a pouting lip she followed Sesshomaru with Angel close behind. '...what am I going to do now?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sorry.... Can't let you choose again. I will try next chapter. Please review! I don't have that many reviews for this story! I NEED REVIEWS! 


	5. Morning Wake up Call

Disclaimer: Guess what... I STILL DON'T OWN INU YASHA! *gasp!* SHOCK SHOCK! SURPRISE SURPRISE!  
  
Last Time: "Yes and you know he's right. He could have left you for dead. Just do as he says an I will come with you." she said in a serious tone. Angie widened her eyes at her sisters words but with a pouting lip she followed Sesshomaru with Angel close behind. '...what am I going to do now?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
****  
  
The trio floated gracefully down from the bewitched mountian. Jaken was struggling to climb the massive pile of rubble and rock when his master flew overhead. The small toad-like demon gawked up horrified at the sight he saw before him. They were with him. The legendary dragon tamers were hovering alongside him. Not like equals though... like...like servants. One was being carried by the other while she rubbed her head like she had the worst headache known to man and demon alike.  
  
"Wait for me mi-lord!" The little demon cried and hopped after him. The tai- youkai and the two hanyous landed gingerly upon the soft green grass. Angie's arms were crossed in displeasure and Angel was put her down and stood beside her in a comforting way. You wouldn't have thought they were sisters at all. One looked like she came from the heavens above while the other looked like she came from the deepest, darkest caves in hell. But they were both knockouts none-the-less. They had the same face shape and they were both pale whether it was from the loss of Angie's blood or the shock from seeing her sister slaughtered then reborn. Both situations would have made one's blood curdle. 'Well what do we do now? Angie doesn't want to hand over her shards and I don't want to kill her... again. I would loose yet another servant.' Sesshomaru thought as Jaken bounced down from a high rock above. '...oh so he's still alive. I thought he would have been killed by now the little maggot...'  
  
"Angie. How many shards do you possess?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly. Angie didn't want to answer and turned away from him and stared at the ground. Angel answered for her stubborn sister.  
  
"She has about 17. I'm surprised you took her out. But she never does use the jewel's powers. She doesn't like to. The only other person I know of that has that many shards is a woman named Lady Ami Akitsu. She is a noble youkai like yourself Sir. But I have no idea where she could be."  
  
Sesshomaru pondered about this remark for a bit and then concluded that he must find this...Lady Ami. He looked down at the small demon beside his leg. He narrowed his eyes at him angrily as he cowered in fear of the hanyous. Having enough of this, Sesshomaru kicked the useless toad and asked if he had any information on the where-abouts of Lady Ami.  
  
"Yes mi-lord. She is a definate force to be reconned with. She is a Tigeress Youkai... and one with much power. She looks like a defensless little girl until you get close enough. But usually by that time it's to late." he stuttered out still eyeing the hanyous suspiciously.  
  
"Yes well where is she? We need to know or I will have one less servant to deal with." Sesshomaru stated looking at Angie. Angie stuck her tongue out at him and looked away.  
  
***The Campsite***  
  
Though it was early afternoon, everyone was still fast asleep from such a long night. Kagome was draped over Inu Yasha's lap snuggly and he was against a tree. Shippo was cuddling with Kirara who was nestled beside Sango. Miroku and Rici were snug together and sleeping soundly. They were all dead tired, especially Rici and Inu Yasha who stayed up late chatting about random things. The first sign of life was quite amusing.  
  
**... six hours ago...**  
  
Rici yawned and rolled over in her sleep. It wasn't such a good idea seeing as how she was on quite a narrow branch. She fell a good 15 feet into Miroku's lap who woke up with a gasp. Rici surprisingly hadn't woken from the fall and was quite comfortable where she was.  
Miroku's eyes squinted in the small light that was smoldering where the blazing fire once was. He wanted to know what the hell had dropped into his lap. He reached for his staff, ready to strike it if it made any wrong moves. Whatever it was, it was big and stretched all the way from his chest to a little past his legs. It began to wrap around his chest and he continued to squint in the dull light. Since he couldn't see if it was a friend or foe so he hit it with his staff. It squealed and sat up. Rici blinked her eyes lazily and didn't realise what was going on. She then layed back down wrapping her arms around Miroku's chest and adjusted her legs. It was an awkward position but being the perverted monk he was, Miroku smirked and got comfortable without waking Rici up.  
  
**... end flashback...**  
  
Inu Yasha was just the first up. He saw Kagome and stayed still, not wanting to wake her up. He looked up at the branch Rici was on before to see if she was awake but didn't see her. He looked around the campsite and grinned evily when he saw Miroku and Rici snuggling in an inappropriate position. He couldn't help but snicker which rocked Kagome's head back and forth waking her up. She blinked her big brown eyes sleepily and glanced up at Inu Yasha. She saw his grin and she narrowed her eyes because she thought he was laughing at her. She sat up and crossed her arms angrily, still giving Inu Yasha a death glare. Inu Yasha looked away from the odd couple and at Kagome's pouting face.  
  
"What? Can't I laugh when I see something funny?" Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
"Am I THAT funny looking to you?!" Kagome shot back.  
  
"You? What are you talking about? Look over there duh..." he said and pointed to Miroku and Rici. Kagome turned around and looked at the couple caressing eachother in their sleep.  
  
"Oh GODS! Hold on Inu Yasha... where's my back pack?"  
  
"Over there... why?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome crawled over to her backpack and pulled out a rectangular object.  
  
"I knew this would come in handy..." Kagome said and crept over the the pair. On her way she bumped Sango waking her up. "Look over there!" Kagome mouthed without making a sound. Sango looked over her shoulder and put her face in her arms. She couldn't help but laugh histerically but didn't want to wake them. She sat up with tears in her eyes, from laughing so hard, and watched Kagome as she crept closer. Kagome unfolded the box and pointed it at the sleeping couple. There was a flash and then two more. "HAHA! Now this will be in our memories forever!" she shouted and danced around proudly. Rici and Miroku jumped and looked at eachother.  
  
"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! *slap slap* HENTAI!" Rici shouted and sat straight up pinning Miroku.  
  
"Well excuse me but may I remind you that you were the one on top of me?" Miroku spoke rubbing the red hot hand prints on his cheeks.  
  
"Wha...what ...I... huh? How in the hell did I get in your lap?!"  
  
"You fell on my stomach at about four in the morning. I didn't feel like waking you." Miroku said innocently and placed his hands at his sides. Rici was pinning his shoulders down and her knees were digging into his thighs. "Mind getting off?" Miroku asked and winced a little rubbing his legs. Rici turned scarlet and sat up releasing Miroku's shoulders. He began to sat up but then slumped back down leaning on his elbows. "All the way Rici." He said cocking an eyebrow. A lump formed in her throat and she scootched off of his lap. She was turning redder and redder by the second. The hot heat of embarassment swept down her neck and then turned ice cold giving her the chills. She tried to conseal her red cheaks, but couldn't. So at the last minute, she blurted out an excuse.  
  
"It was only a matter of time before I fell out of that tree... do it all the time you know... I should have used a different branch...!"... '...yeah a higher one so when I would fall I'd break my neck instead of this humility...!' she thought and took a deep breath. She always runs out of breath when she's embarassed...especially when she tries to cover it up. Miroku kept his position and looked over at the other campers who were tearing up from holding in their feelings.  
  
"It's fine go ahead...." Miroku said and the team began to laugh harder then they ever had. Kagome toppled over onto Inu Yasha who fell back and hit the tree. Sango laughed so hard she hit Shippo who jumped up from a long sleep.  
  
"Hey guys...what's with all the laughing?" He said and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Shippo in disbelief. '...he missed the whole thing?!' they all thought at the same time. Then they broke out laughing again. Shippo began to laugh even though he had no idea what the hell was happening. Even Miroku and Rici began to giggle a little. After a while the laughing died down. But that was only because their faces hurt from smiling so much and their sides hurt from laughing so hard. They began to clean up the campsite, every once and a while there was a small snicker from remembering the little mishap.  
  
***Sesshomaru 'n' Company***  
  
Jaken had given information on Lady Ami and they were to seek her out. They only had today and tomorrow to save Rin. If they didn't find her by that time, Rin would probably be to mauled for even Sesshomaru to fix with the Tensaiga.  
  
"Sesshomaru. Why do you need me? You already have a twirp. You don't need another servant. Just leave us alone and kill Ami." Angie said annoyed. It was the first thing she said to Sesshomaru since threatening him at the palace.  
  
"Because unfortunatly for you... if we fail to find Lady Akitsu... you shall take her place. And I'm not keeping your sister here... she's staying on her own. She may leave any time she wants." Sesshomaru said coldly. There was something about her determination that intrigued him.  
  
"Didn't you figure out by now that where ever I go she goes and vice-versa? We're a package deal here." Angie shot out and touched her temple. A heat wave of pain swept over her and she put her fingers down. She couldn't even lift herself up let alone throw Sesshomaru.  
  
"I told you not to try anything. You're just hurting yourself. Just stop and follow and you won't be harmed."  
  
"Yeah... until you kill me that is." Angie pouted and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru turned around and grasped Angie's throat. He pulled her up to his height and got mearly inches from her face.  
  
"Listen wench... I could have left you to die back there and took your shards. It's not to hard to do that. Now unless you plan on helping and hold your tongue, I could do that over again. Now shut up." He said trying to keep his face as emotionless as possible threw clenched teeth. His anger was rising and he tried to stop it. He let go of her throat, making fall with a small thud to the ground. They stared at eachother clenching fists and it appeared as though they were about to kill eachother. But before that could happen, Sesshomaru turned and began to walk to his destination.... Lady Ami Akitsu.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Angie jumps up and attacks Sesshomaru.  
  
~ Angel flies over to Sesshomaru and talks to him about something.  
  
~ Jaken does something drastic. (Not to drastic mind you... but enough)  
  
~ Angel flies ahead and sees something/ someone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I forgot to mention earlier... the people who are actually in this fan~fiction.... their votes count as 2! Oh boy oh boy! Please vote! Thanks! Ja matte ne! 


	6. Lady Ami Akitsu

Disclaimer: God... can I please stop saying that I don't own him? I think they know that by now! Takahashi- NEVA!  
  
Choice Winner: ~ Angel flies over to Sesshomaru and talks to him about something. Go Angel... it's your birthday....  
  
----------------  
  
Angie was still sitting on a rock pouting when Jaken hopped up to meet with his master. Angel looked down at her little sister and shrugged a bit. '...why can't she just listen to reason...' she thought and looked ahead to Sesshomaru. '.... well I better say it now....' she thought and tapped her staff to the ground three times. Instantly, the tiny little metal wings disappeared and magnificant feathery ones sprouted from her back. (Her kimono had no fabric on the back so that the wings could come and go easily.) Angie kept looking at her toes and keeping her eyebrows angry.  
Angel nudged Angie in the back with her knee before lifting off. Angie didn't move. SHE didn't want ANYTHING to do with Sesshomaru. For all she cared, he could drop dead. It was different with Angel though. She felt like she was in debted to him... for sparing Angie. But she also felt like she wanted to be around him. Not that he was the friendly type at all.... but he seemed deep down a very caring fatherly figure. He was so determined to have his daughter back that he was willing to kill as many as it took. She landed smoothly beside Sesshomaru and he stopped walking.  
  
"Where is your half blood sister?" he murmered emotionlessly.  
  
"She is still pouting. I will get her but first I need to talk to you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well... it's that... why are you such a stiff? You may be a pure blood tai- youkai...but that doesn't mean you can't smile a little. Or anything other than that cold stare you always give. Has something done this to you or do you just constantly have a stick up your ass?" she asked meekly. She knew she put it in an unfriendly way, but damn it was true!  
  
"Is that any of your business half n half?" he said halfheartedly. His eyebrows fought the urge to point down in aggravation. He didn't like people medaling in someone elses business.  
  
"WELL AT LEAST I AM FULL BREED! You piss me off you fricken racist!" Angel said and flapped her wings angrily. She began to fly back to Angie when something wrapped around her waist, holding her back. She was quickly pulled back and slammed up against a tree. Sesshomaru got inches from her face and glared at her. "See? How bad was that? Even frowning is better than being emotionless. You look dead when you don't!" Angel pointed out fearlessly and smiled kindly. Then she pinched his cheek like a grandmother would. "That a boy Sesshie-chan!"  
  
"What makes you think that you have the right to call me Sesshie-chan? Have I befriended you in any way?" He asked wrapping his tail tighter around her body. He was quite taken back that someone had the nerve say that... let alone pinch his cheek like that!  
  
"Well can I call you that?" Angel asked sheepishly, not hiding her smile of accomplishment. She was quite proud of herself, making him change from a straight serious face to one that was throughly pissed.  
  
Sesshomaru growled a little before setting her down with his fluffy tail. After no answer, Angel lifted off and swooped over to her sister. '... that woman has nerves of steel to be talking to me like that... what nerve...' Sesshomaru thought but his lips curled up in a smile... not the type that he gets when he's about to kill someone, but an actual smile. '...she would be quite satisfied if she saw me smiling eh...?' he thought before putting on his serious mask. Angel smirked. '....he's thinking of me....I know it...how sweet...I would recognise that happy scent anywhere...mmm...his is peach and sakura pedals MMM!' Angel thought to herself.  
She landed next to her sister, who was still deep in thought. She was thinking the opposite of Angel... '...101 Ways to Kill Dog Youkai, by: Angie... sounds good to me!' she pondered and smirked. She was spooked by being picked up from behind. Angel looked down at her stubborn sister. Angie looked up at her.  
  
"What are you staring at... eh?" Angie said and puckered up her lip. She was geting a headache from doing little things. She tried to lift up small pebbles while pondering. '...I really need to practice if I'm going to overthrow 'his magesty'...' Angie thought as the pair flew over to where Sesshomaru and Jaken were. The men immediatly stopped talking.  
  
"You wouldn't be talking about us behind our backs would you?" Angel said as she picked up the smallest scent of sakura blossoms. They were quickly covered by the scent of raseberry pastries. He was feeling guilty. "You were you 'lil raseberry! I can't believe you! What did he say about us Jaken?" Angel said and smirked.  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean pineneedles?" He said and smirked back, knowing he hit the nail on the head. Angel turned white.  
  
"YEAH WELL YOU'RE A....a....what do you smell like when you...uh... 'feel that way'... eh?" Angel said making sure her sister didn't hear anything too old for her ears.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He said in a monotone voice. Angel stared at him and just shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
***Inu Yasha n the Gang***  
  
No one really spoke since the 'happening' that morning. Everyone silently agreed that they humiliated the odd couple enough for a few days. Especially since Kagome took pictures. And it was with a digital so whenever the rest wanted to see anything they could just whip it out and start laughing. But thankfully enough... they didn't. At least when Miroku and Rici weren't in the facinaty. Even though when scouting miles away Rici could pick up their laughter with her youkai ears.  
  
"So...uh... what's everyone thinking about right now?" Miroku said absentmindly, breaking the long silence.  
  
"...uh....well... to put it mildly... HAHAHA!" Kagome spat out before falling off her bike from laughter.  
  
"Oh come one guys... this is getting old. Will you ever just DROP IT?!" Rici screamed before sprinting off ahead. Kagome immediatly stopped laughing and pleaded forgiveness. Rici stopped a good half mile ahead of everyone. '...jerks...' she thought before jumping up a tree.  
  
"Kagome... she's right you know. Just drop this already... it's not that funny anymore." Inu Yasha said before running after Rici. Kagome sat there with her jaw dropped. '...you gotta be kidding...' she thought and stood up with her bike in hand. Miroku and Sango just continued to walk, ignoring what was happening. Shippo was dazed. '...what the hell happened anyways..?' he thought before jumping into Kagome's bike's basket. Kagome ruffled the kitsune's hair before pedaling off again.  
  
*** Inu Yasha and Rici***  
  
"You know what... she was just laughing. You could have simply told her to stop." Inu Yasha said from behind Rici on another branch. This startled her because she was barely aware that anyone was there.  
  
"Yeah well it wa getting old. I guess I kinda lost my temper. I don't luike being made fun of. I was made fun of all my life. It sucks you know? Try being a baby youkai in a village of youkai slayers."  
  
"Try being a hanyou in a village where no one wants you but your mother." Inu Yasha spoke calmly. He was used to people prying into his life by now. Rici was taken back by this.  
  
"You know what... it's crazy how much we're alike. My parents were the only ones who wanted me too. The rest of the village would threaten to kill me. If I didn't do something right I would basically be put on trial. I was even kidnapped once. Do you know how scary that is when your only a child? Daggers being pushed against my throat... all of that. It's scary as hell. But that's all a long since gone memory of my child hood..." Rici sighed and began to daydream.  
  
"Well... I was threatened by everyone too. I had no friends, and my only protection...my mother...was killed when I was but a pup."  
  
"She was killed?"  
  
"Yes. The villagers hated how she protected me and adored me so. They killed her and I was chased out of the village when I was barely five."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise..."  
  
"It's okay. I'm WAY passed five now. If you don't count the years I was trapped on that fricken tree.... I would be a good 100 some. But if you count human... I'm about 18." Inu Yasha thought as he counted on his fingers to make sure he was right.  
  
"Yeah I'm about the same... in human that is... I haven't stopped growing like a human yet.... I have to get my fourth mark still. And I know you know better but if you say ANYTHING about Miroku I swear I will-"  
  
"Hey! Rici! I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to offend you in any way! Could you please come down here? I'm really sorry! I..." Kagome pulled to a stop with her bike and stuttered trying to use words carfully. Rici jumped down from the tree and landed catlike on her front tire.  
  
"It's okay! I just lost my cool for a moment. Inu Yasha's a good phsycologist. If you ever feel alone in the world.. he can sure help!" Rici said and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Inu Yasha... a phsycologist?" Kagome questioned retorically. She could just picture Inu Yasha with thick rimmed glasses and a big nose holding up ink blots. She giggled in spite of herself. Rici looked at her and grinned. Then she turned around and looked at her behind.  
  
"Damn it... I'm getting a cramp! Hold on a sec..." she said and hopped off the bike. She began pulling something long, black, and furry from her pants.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Miroku said as he and Sango finally arrived.  
  
"Well that's a relief... I thought that you chopped it off or something!" Sango said smiling. Rici continued to struggle as the rope-like thing began to grow longer and longer. And more fuzzy.  
  
***Sesshomaru 'n' Co.***  
  
Then sun was just settling over the mountians painting the sky beautifully. Sesshomaru was hovering forward, his tail billowing in the evening zephyr. Angel's wings made a tremendously wonderful sound to him, the way they sounded like a magnificent eagle. But they were pleasantly silent and not as annoying. Angel smelled the scent of peachy sakura pedals and grinned to herself. Angie was sleeping soundly in her arms. Angel looked at her little sister in envy. '... damn... she's so lucky... I would give anything to be Sesshomaru's servant...wait...WHAT AM I THINKING?! Oh please don't let him have read that... I hate telepaths...' she thought and nearly hit herself when she smelt pineneedles.  
  
***Jaken***  
  
Jaken was scouting ahead for clues to which way Lady Akitsu was. The staff of sculls made a blood curdling scream from the woman. '...okay then... this way perhaps?' Jaken said and pointed the staff in a different direction. That time the old man laughed. Jaken's shoulders untensed and he sighed in relief.  
  
***Sesshomaru and the Dragon Sistas***  
  
As they continued to walk, they heard the farmiliar cry of a small toad. Sesshomaru recognised that cry and it was one of pain, not of disappointment that he had failed his master. Sesshomaru was gone in blink of an eye and Angie sniffed out Jaken's trail. When she arrived, Sesshomaru was watching pleasantly at the sight before him. Angel cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, but smiled despite the situation at hand. There she was, a tai- youkai tora, on her hands and knees slamming Jaken's head into the ground.  
  
"HOW *slam* DARE *bop* YOU *smash* POKE *wham* ME *smack* WITH THAT *biff* WANNABE *slug* STAFF? *smite*" she screamed and shoved the bruised demon into the ground some more. When she heard giggling from above her, she looked up. Her white skin turned red with humiliation and she stood up.  
  
"Konnichuwa! You were searching for me correct? And I suspect this little serf is yours?" she said calmly while pulling back her hair and stomping on Jaken's mangled form at the same time. Then she dusted off her clothes and bowed slightly. "Well what do you want? I haven't all night you know. I have to meet up with someone." She said and walked up to Sesshomaru. She was about a foot shorter than he and it was quite a funny picture. There was a tall noble demon that looked like a tai-youkai, towering over a ruff little version of a noble demon.  
She had long brown-ebony hair that was now tied back into a pony. She had white skin and little white tiger ears with black tips that poked out from her scalp. Her forest green kimono was tight at the top but extremely loose at the bottom letting her jump around with ease. The sides of the skirt was cut up to her thighs allowing even more movement. Around her waist was a tight blue wrap and within it was a fan. On her back was a swallow with two very pointy sythes. Her white face was decorated by two black stripes on either cheek. Her eyes were icy blue and glittered with wonder, while her small lips where light pink.  
  
"Well are you going to speak or should I leave?" she said and flicked Sesshomaru's nose. '...WHAT IS WITH WOMAN AND DOING THAT?!' he thought and held back the urge of slitting her throat.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~Angie wakes up and hugs Ami. (Why do you ask? dun dun dunnnnnnn)  
  
~Angel gets jealous. (Uh oh...) (Prefered)  
  
~Lady Ami fights with Sesshomaru. (Prefered)  
  
~Lady Ami escapes. (Prefered)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now if those aren't interesting choices than I don't know what are! The prefered means I would prefer it if you would pick one of those. I wouldn't mind you voting for another but whatever. Oh! And before I forget! You should really check out this story I'm reading called The Diary by An-G Ehm. It's quite the good story! And also the stories by StrikingFalcon are good too! I thank all of you for your support with this story and Hanyou Kagome... it means so much...*tear* heehee. Ja matte ne! Luv yall! 


	7. An Amonous Black Cloud is Overhead

Disclaimer:  
Me: Can I own him now?  
Takahashi: Nooooooooo...  
Me: How 'bout now?  
Takahashi: Nope.  
Me: Wadda 'bout-  
Takahashi: NO!!!!!  
  
Choice Winner: ~Angie wakes up and hugs Ami. What an awkward choice that is eh? I tell you not to do this one so you do it. Oh well... here we go....enjoy!  
  
----------------  
  
Through all the commotion, Angie woke in her sisters arms. She stretched and blinked, adjusting to the light. She glanced at the ground first and cackled evily, startling everyone.  
  
"Who dida number on him?!" she stammered out, pointing at Jaken before laughing again. A woman in a green kimono chuckled with her and stepped back from Sesshomaru. Angie never heard the voice before so she looked up at the sound. '...so that must be Ami...!' Angie thought and she stood up. Then she leapt into Lady Ami's arms and embraced her in a bone cracking hug. Ami gasped and looked down at the young teen in her arms.  
  
"Ahem... do I know you?" she spoke as calmly as possible, still choking under the youkai's strength.  
  
"You don't know me but I know you... you're Lady Ami right?" Angie said and released her grip.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Then can he kill you so he doesn't kill me huh?" Angie said quickly and as innocently as possible. Ami was taken back at this and she stepped back. Her white complecture began to pale more.  
  
"K-Kill me? What have I ever done to him?" she said as if Sesshomaru wasn't even there. Jaken lifted his head a bit, but not before it was hammered back down into the ground with a foot.  
  
"Nothing...he wants your shards. And if he doesn't get them... his daughter will be slaughtered. So it's either you or me bub. Now kindly hand the shards over and no one gets hurt." Angie said adding emphasis on the 'slaughtered' remark making Sesshomaru wince slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't allow that to happen. Both circumstances. Sorry suga.... you'll just have to take my place. Bye now!" Ami said before vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. '...she's still in the area...it's an illusen...' Sesshomaru thought and looked around in the darkness. Angie grew silent and much paler. '...s-she left me... she's an adult...! ...she could have at least helped...!' she thought and hopped onto Angel's back.  
  
"Angel! Angie! Fan out! She's still here!" Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"Hai Sesshie-chan!" Angel responded. He gave her a cold glance then flew out over the field. Angel took off with Angie on her back. "Angie... can you use your powers yet?" Angel asked respectfully.  
  
"Why should I help that bastard?" Angie shot back.  
  
"Well... if he doesn't kill her... he's gonna kill you. You wouldn't want that would you?" Angel said slyly. Angie considered this a moment and then without responding, touched her temples. She shreiked in pain and hit Angel's wing without realising it. This through her off and they spirled to the ground. Angie and Angel screamed and hit the ground hard. Sesshomaru looked at the pair and darted down to them.  
  
"Honestly... you two can't do much can you?" He said and helped the siblings up. Angie stood up and dusted herself off. Angel stood up and looked at Sesshomaru intently. "What are you staring at me for?" he asked after noticing her.  
  
"You know that we won't find her don't you?" She said after several moments of considering her own words. Sesshomaru gave a tiny sigh and nodded the slightest bit. Angie paled and ran behind her sister. Sesshomaru stood up his full hieght, towering over the cowering hanyous.  
  
"Come on. We have to get to Sakura Peak by dawn."  
  
***Inu Yasha Inc.***  
  
"So we should camp here now?" Shippo half asked half yawned while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah... let's sleep here. I'm wiped out." Kagome suggested. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay then... INU YASHA! RICI! PICK UP THE PACE! WE FOUND A CLEARING!" Miroku yelled. The pair were acting like old friends since that afternoon; talking about their pasts and what they wish for the future. Rici now had a huge, fluffy black tail draped over her shoulder like Sesshomaru. But she made it clear to the two boys that she did NOT resemble the perverted bastard, with two lumps on the head after they laughed histerically at her new appendage. The two arrived just in time for dinner.  
  
"What's this stuff Kagome?" Rici said poking at a box. Then she picked up the warm container and sniffed it. A spicy herbal smell filled her nose. Inu Yasha looked hungrily at the box and it took every last bit of his strength from snatching the ramen from her. Kagome watched, extremely amused as Inu Yasha's eyes widened with the opening of the lid. Rici sniffed some more and skimmed the broth and noodles with her tongue, investigating the taste like a cat. Inu Yasha's mouth opened and his eye started to twitch. Rici was satisfied with the taste, so she sat back and chugged the broth down leaving the noodles. Inu Yasha began to whimper uncontrolabily. Rici glanced over at him while drinking. She looked at what he was staring at and she took it from her mouth. She looked at the ramen then to Inu Yasha. "You didn't want this didja?" she asked playfully and held the box over his head.  
  
"HAI!" he screamed and jumped up grabbing the container. Rici's eyes widened and she held onto the cup.  
  
"It's mine! Get your own!" She screamed and tugged at it.  
  
"YOU OFFERED IT TO ME!" he yowled and pulled back. Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were enjoying themselves throughly; eatting and watching a show.  
  
"I WAS KIDDING! Doesn't she have anymore?" Rici hollered and the two glanced over to Kagome who was sipping green tea. Her eyes widened when the two started to growl.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she spoke shaking her hands in front of her. The two began the tug of war again, cursing all the while. Finally, a decent amount of broth and noodles were running down the cup, making it rather slippery. Inu Yasha gave it a final hard tug and Rici went flying backward. She landed on top of Miroku. They were both sprawled on the forest floor with a decent amount of rice all over them. The two were entangled in a web of fluffy black tail. Miroku stared up at Rici who was flicking the tip of her tail back and forth in annoyance.  
  
"What! It wasn't my fault! If your tail wasn't so big we wouldn't be in this position! Now someone help untangle us before she claws my eyes out!" Miroku yelled and figgeted trying to get out of the tail. Inu Yasha just watched the two struggle as he slurped up the last of the ramen noodles. Rici looked over at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! Those were mine!" she screamed and kicked Miroku in the stomach accidentally. He moaned in pain and in fear of not being able to get out. Inu Yasha shrugged and sat up against a tree. Soon, Sango and Kagome were having the time of there life instructing the two were to put their feet and arms like they were playing Twister. Shippo was detangling the two as well, but he wasn't instructing, he was getting his hands down and dirty with the tail.  
  
"Gods! How big IS your tail Rici?!" he said as he pulled her tail through a loop. Rici growled in response and looked at Miroku.  
  
"This isn't working is it?" she said cocking an eyebrow. He shook his head at her matter-of-factly. She sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" he asked looking into her azure eyes. She blushed and looked away. After a while, Kagome and Sango gave up instructing and Shippo gave up too, jumping away into Kagome's arms. Rici's chin was resting on her crossed arms, which were on top of Miroku's chest. Her right foot was entangeled in her tail and was lifted up. The other was between his legs which were both up like Rici's right. His left arm was sticking up because of the tail and his other was free at his side. The reason they couldn't get their feet and Miroku's arm from dangling was because her tail was draped on top of a tree branch. She gazed at him quizically.  
  
"To tell you the truth... I have no clue. I can't reach the branch." she said quietly. She looked into his eyes who stared back at hers. '...he is quite cute.... and he hasn't done anything so I think I'm safe for the moment...' Rici thought as she laid her head to the side and wrapped her arms around his back. It was his turn to blush. '...heehee... he smells pretty sweet when he's excited...like raseberry pastries... I'll have to this more often...' she thought and squeezed tighter.  
  
(a/n: I know he smells like Sesshie... it will be important later.)  
  
Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were drifting off to sleep. Kagome stayed wide awake. She watched had a lot of things on her mind. It was also hard to sleep when you can watch someone flirting with Miroku instead of vice-versa. She stroked Shippo's hair and massaged his ears. Soon he and the others were fast asleep. Including Kagome.  
Miroku looked at Rici's hair. It was shining blue in the moonlight. He smiled a little and with his free hand he patted her head. She began to purr and stretch as is she was a cat. He was taken back at this, but he continued to stroke her head and she continued to purr. Then to his surprise she sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Oh...I-I didn't realise-" Miroku began to apologize until a finger came to his lips. Rici smiled a little and pulled the comb out of her hair, making her silky blue locks of hair tumble down. She then laid back down rubbing her cheek back and forth on his chest. He began to comb through her hair with his fingers, and she began to purr more. Soon, the fire smuldered out with a small drizzle of rain. The pair fell asleep.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Everyone woke to a loud clap of lightning and pouring rain. Rici and Miroku had untangled in the night, leaving her tail draped everywhere. She sat up on the monk's chest and her eyes widened when the second stream of lightning and thunder roared. Miroku smirked and Rici stood up, wrapping her tail over her shoulder. The houshi sat up and stretched, drenching his clothes where Rici resided that night. His light blue and purple robes turned nearly black in the rain.  
  
"That's weird, why is it so rainy? There was no sign of it yesterday!" Kagome shouted, trying to make her words heard through the pouring rain.  
  
"I know! The sky was crystal clear yesterday!" Sango yelled back.  
  
"This is no ordinary storm. A demon created it." Miroku muttered while picking up his staff. Only Inu Yasha, Shippo and Rici could hear him.  
  
"What kind of demon could make this?!" Shippou shouted and ran under the cover of Kagome's umbrella.  
  
"A very tough one that's for sure." Inu Yasha said, taking Kagome in his arms.  
  
"And I have and idea of who it is too." Rici spoke, blocking the wind and rain from pelting her face. '...but why use it now Angel?' she pondered.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~Kagome's unbrella gets struck by lightning. (Uh oh... will Kagome get it?! Dun dun dunnnnnnn) (prefered)  
  
~The storm suddenly clears up and it's a beautiful sunny day again. (whoop- dee-doo) (NOT prefered)  
  
~ Rici sprints off towards where she think the storm is coming from. (prefered)  
  
~ Shippo gets left behind. (uh...where could this lead?)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One vote per person please. I don't like it when things like.... 'I WANT THEM ALL!' happen. Cuz then I can't count your vote! Oh and don't worry Lady Ami... You aren't out of the story just yet! I'm likin' my Me+Miroku thing. It was so fun to write! Just thinking about it makes me giggle and blush! teehee! Okay I know that was corney but whatever. Oh... and lemme see... a recommendation for today could be... Two Weks by Jax4. I LOVE that story! It may be REALLY long... (like 46 chapters already) but it is SO worth it! I would definatly recommend reading it sometime! Ja ne! Luv yall! 


	8. Rin's Guardian Angel

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Okay... no Inu. What about Koga? He's a great-  
Takahashi: You aren't getting any of my characters.  
  
Me: FINE THEN! *storms off*  
  
Disclaimer 2: This chapter gets pretty verbal... damn... Okami's a real mean villain...  
  
Choice Winner: ~Rici sprints off towards where she thinks the storm is coming from. It's raining... It's pouring... the cat just crapped and it smells in here! omg seriously I'm gonna barf!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Without warning, Rici dashed off leaving the others behind. Her feet hit the ground hard as she sprinted closer and closer to the eye of the storm.  
  
"Rici!? COME BACK!" Sango shouted, but her voice was lost in the howling wind that surrounded everything. The rain was pouring so hard that it stung the skin. Shippo squealed when the bullet droplets hit him and he hopped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE GOING?!" he yelled into Kagome's ear. Even with the kitsune screaming she could barely here him.  
  
"I'M NOT SURE!" Kagome screamed back and mounted her bike. Kirara grew to her full demon size and Sango and Miroku got on her. Inu Yasha got on the back of Kagome's bike and shielded himself from the rain with his haori's sleeve. They all decided to follow after her to make sure she would be all right.  
  
***Sesshomaru Inc... 2 hours before***  
  
The odd group that consisted of two youkai and one hanyou had been walking for hours on end. Jaken was unconscious in the mud. The sun was beginning to rise and Sesshomaru was getting edgy.  
  
"Fly faster Angel. We need to get there NOW." he commanded and picked up his pace. Angel, who was already going her top speed, was panting unbelievably. It was nearly impossible to go as fast as he was when Angie was riding. When they got to the peak, no one was there. Sesshomaru landed gracefully and Angel collapsed, making Angie fly off her back. The tai- youkai untensed his arms, relieved that Okami wasn't there. '...okay...when is she coming?' he thought and glanced around. The cliff was a narrow one, with a seemingly bottomless drop. The only sign of life from miles around was a huge cherry tree. The mountains in the distance were turning lighter and lighter with the dawn approaching.  
The peak of the farthest mountain was getting brighter. Right as the neon red sun peaked over the mountain, a puff of blue and purple smoke began to form in front of the group. It billowed bigger and bigger shooting sparks everywhere. The two sisters stepped back and gawked as the swirling ball of smoke turned into a girl.  
Her hair was short and black with a purple beaded headband. Her eyes flashed with emotion from deep greens to brilliant oranges. She had a top that resembled Yura's, but baggy bottoms like Sesshomaru's, only deep purple. Her faces had pink eyeshadow and atop of her head were black wolf ears. She was no doubt a wolf hanyou. She grinned menacingly and landed to the ground gracefully.  
  
"So Sesshomaru... do you have my girl?" she hissed. Angie paled and hid behind a rock. The woman pointed a finger at the rock and a purple streak of lightning shot out, disintegrating it. Angie yipped and stood there in fear. The woman's smile pierced Angie's eyes and she shuddered.  
  
"...Okami..." she muttered and stood up bravely.  
  
"Ah... so you remember me... how pleasant. So how is your mother since I last saw her...oh yes...she's dead!" Okami tormented as she circled Angie. Angie stood nearly still but wanted to rip her throat out. Her eye began to twitch because she was holding back her anger. '...self control... I need self-control...' she thought balling her hands into fists. '...so this is the bitch who killed Angie's mother...?' Angel thought and remembered her parents. Her mother and father were both dead, as well... but Angel didn't know why or how it happened. It was so common these days for murders that you might as well give up hope for dying peacefully in your sleep. Okami looked over at Angel and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And you must be Angel...never met your father and you only knew of your mother since you were a kitten... how sad... your father was a major player. Knocks up one, leaves them, nails another... I'm not surprised if he died fucking your mother..." she spoke sinisterly. '...how could someone be this...this... disgusting... ' Angel thought and clenched her teeth. "...but nope... I killed him too. How's your other sister? Does she have any shards? I should kill her too... wipe your pathetic father's name from the Earth...." she said angered. '...whoa... she doesn't like our dad at all...' Angel thought and narrowed her brow.  
  
"And what did he do to you? It's not like you just would want to kill our family." Angie spoke bravely. Okami glared at her and disappeared, then appearing behind her.  
  
"What do you need to know that for? I want revenge and that's all you need to know. Now you can ask him in hell!" she shouted and slashed at Angie who barely dodged it. Sesshomaru caught Angie by the collar of her kimono and held her close. Okami narrowed her eyes at him. "What's the deal Sesshomaru? I need her now give her back!" she said approaching the hanyou in his arms. He squeezed her shoulder and held Angie closer. Sesshomaru kept his emotionless face and glared at her.  
  
"Where's Rin...?" He half asked half commanded, holding on tighter to Angie. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes with curiosity. '...if he hands me over there will be hell to pay...' she thought and she grabbed the arm that was holding her and she held it close. Okami narrowed her brow and sighed in impatience. Then with a puff of smoke, she was gone. A few moments later, Okami appeared before the three and held something behind her back. She smirked and pulled it out. In her arms was an unconscious Rin. Sesshomaru tensed and squeezed Angie hard by accident, causing her to squirm. Okami let Rin fall to the ground with a thud, waking her from her unconscious state.  
  
"Sesshie-sama...?" the little girl muttered and rubbed her head. Without warning, Okami dove for Angie, grabbing her right arm and pulling her away from Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then Angie like a whipped puppy, not knowing who to help. From behind Sesshomaru, Angel flew to her sister and started swiping at Okami with her staff. Okami skillfully, evaded every blow, pulling Angie along for the ride.  
  
"LET *swipe* HER *swing* GO!" Angel shouted between blows.  
  
"You're *block* wasting *dodge* your energy!" Okami shouted and pointed at Angel, her finger glowing a deep purple. There was a zapping noise and then a bolt of purple lightening shot out and hit Angel's wing.  
She screamed and plummeted down the canyon. She tried hopelessly to flap her wings but her right wing was brutally injured. She screamed again, but this time from anger. She pointed her staff to the ground that was appearing fast. Her eyes rolled back into her head and glowed neon blue. From her the top of her staff, a blue bolt of lightening roared and shot the ground, making her fly upward and to the ridge. She flew up fast, into the clouds and out of sight. She then held the rod above her head and swung it around madly. She screeched from the energy being absorbed from her body and into her staff, which was now glowing a bright azure. Her eyes glowed with hatred as she twirled the pole.  
From below, only loud cries were heard and a blue glow radiates the clouds above. But none of the opponents took much notice, they were to busy sizing each other up. Nor did they notice when the soft morning skies began to turn nearly black with rage. Rain began to pour harshly and the wind picked up. The glowing and hollering from above grew louder as Angel dove at Okami. She screamed a loud war cry and swiped at Okami with her staff. The end of the staff was rather sharp and it ripped through Okami's cheek. She cried out in pain and flung Angie into Sesshomaru, holding her abrasion.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" She shrieked and held her hands at her sides in a fighting pose, her eyes turning a raging orange.  
  
"Wrong species doll!" Angel yelled back and dove at her again, ready for a second attack. Okami smirked and pointed her finger at the youkai. Angel dodged the attack-to-be. But instead of shooting Angel, she changed course and dove for Rin.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! PLEASE SAVE RIN!" Rin squeaked as a hand clamped over her throat. She wiggled around, ringing her small hands around Okami's arm. Then with a sick CRACK, Rin went limp and stopped struggling. Everyone's' heart stopped. Then Okami proceeded with the mauling by ripping through the child, mangling every blood inch of her body. Sesshomaru tensed and stopped breathing. Angie looked up at the man who was holding her. '...it looks as though he's going to have a heart attack...' she thought and winced when Sesshomaru's claws dug into her shoulders, drawing blood.  
  
" YOU DON'T *rip* GO AGAINST MY BIDDING *slash* SESSHOMARU!" Okami shouted and grinned, her eyes now an evil green. She was enjoying every part of his expression. She walked over to the side of the cliff and with one last glance at Sesshomaru, she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, letting Rin fall to the bottom of the canyon.  
Sesshomaru ran to the edge and dove off of the cliff, plummeting towards the child's body. He caught her just before she hit the ground. He flew to the top of the peak again and landed smoothly. Despite the fact that he knew she was far to mangled to rebirth... he unsheathed his Tensaiga anyway. '...it HAS to work...she HAS to live...' he thought as he slashed at her body hopelessly, spraying blood all over. Finding no hope left, the proud youkai dropped to his knees and picked up the lifeless body in his arms. He gritted his teeth holding back his pain. Angel landed beside him. She gingerly touched his shoulder and rubbed it with her thumb. '...this has to be killing him...' She thought and kneeled beside him and looked at his face.  
  
"...damn it.. you can cry if you want to..." Angel spoke softly. He placed Rin's body on the ground in front of him and sheathed the Tensaiga. Then he sat back down on his knees. Before he knew it, he was being embraced in a soothing hug. Angel rubbed his back and his breathe was stuttered like someone who had just cried for hours. The rain became a silent drizzle as Angel released her grip. Sesshomaru looked at her and she blushed a bit before standing. "Well... the good news is I can help your little girl here..." Angel said while picking up her staff. Sesshomaru froze. Was she joking?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before you hugged me?" Sesshomaru said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I just felt so bad I wanted to hug you... what's wrong with a little sympathy?" Angel sighed and held the top of her staff over the little girl's mangled body. The staff began to glow yet again, and the rain stopped abruptly. Sesshomaru stood up and watched in interest. '...maybe this girl will be of some use after all...' he thought and fixed his gi. Angie walked from behind Sesshomaru and stood behind him. He turned to her and she smiled a little.  
  
"Don't worry... she's good at this kinda stuff..." she said politely and turned to face her sister. Angel was waving her staff above the little girl's bloody body and began to chant quietly. The staff grew brighter with every word. Then she stopped moving the staff and her eyes rolled back into her head and began to glow with the same luminance as her rod. She gritted her teeth as though she was in pain. She began to sweat and she winced as the staff finally lit up to a blinding light, illuminating Angel and Rin in the process. They began to float in the air with the staff between them. After holding it back a while, she screamed a blood curtailing scream as Rin began to piece together.  
First, every droplet of blood that had been spilled hovered into her various wounds. Once every drop of blood resided in it's place, the skin began to repair, like zipping up a coat. Angel continued crying out as Rin's head began to rock from side to side and finally shot straight up, cracking it back into place. Her clothes began to weave back together as the pair began to float to the ground. All at once, Rin opened her eyes and stepped to the ground, but Angel just dropped. Before she hit the ground, Sesshomaru grabbed her unconscious figure. Rin blinked and rubbed her eyes, then looked up at her 'father.'  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? What happened to Rin?" she spoke softly looking down upon her body. He didn't say anything, but looked at her, astonished that but five minutes ago she was dead as a doornail. He smiled warmly and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Come on Rin. We should leave this place." Sesshomaru said and, holding onto Angel, walked over to Angie, happy that he had his daughter back.  
  
"Why doesn't she say Otou-san? Or Sesshie-san? Why must she call you Sesshomaru-sama?" Angie asked quitely. He looked down at her and grinned a slight bit. Angie looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Well?" she queried again but to no avail. He continued to walk with Angel wrapped closely in his arms. Rin and Angie followed.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Inu INC. bumps into Sesshie CO.  
  
~ Inu INC. doesn't find Sesshie CO.  
  
~ Kagome decides to go home and bumps into... (Does this signal fan girl moment or what?)  
  
~ Inu INC. bumps into Lady Ami. 


	9. Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. or do I? Dundundunnnnnnn.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I'm sorry Okami hun! I know you were mean but you have to fit in with you're boyfriend you know?  
  
Choice Winner: ~ Inu INC. bumps into Sesshie CO. This was a nearly unanimous decision!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Inu Yasha and the others sped up to reach Rici, who was on all fours sniffing the muddy path. The rain had ceased and the sun was beginning to penetrate the gray clouds above. Inu Yasha was the first to catch up to Rici.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you sprint off like that?" he queried with agitation in his voice.  
  
"I know what's going on. and I need to find them." she replied between sniffing. She coughed when her nose went to close to a puddle. She spat out the water and continued to sniff. The rain had concealed most of the scents that were around. Only the freshest trail would be there. "They've been here." Rici said before sprinting of toward the scent. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and ran off after her. The others came close behind.  
  
***Sesshie-sama and the Gang*  
  
Angel had yet to wake up from her unconscious state. Sesshomaru had her tightly clutched in his arms. Rin was running alongside him, splashing in every puddle she could find. Angie was walking behind him in deep thought. '. he seems so mean. yet he cares so much for this little human. and he seems to hate humans. I wonder what he's thinking now. I wish that I could use my powers.I'm useless without them.' she thought and looked at a rock along the path. She bit her lip, nervous that it would hurt, but wanted to try anyway. She gently placed her two fingers upon her right temple. Her head screamed for her to stop but she wanted her powers back so desperately that she ignored her pounding head. She winced and let a small whimper escape her lips. Sesshomaru glanced back at her and cocked an eyebrow. He tapped into her mind and began to talk.  
  
'.you know that you shouldn't.so stop.' he said to her and she looked up.  
  
"I thought I told you not to get in my brain. Now leave me alone!" She shouted and pressed her temple harder, making her eyes water with the hot waves of pain. She dropped to her knees and made a sickening guttural sound. Then, admitting defeat, she let go of her head and panted as if she had run miles non-stop. Then quickly her ears perked up at the sound of a stick breaking.  
  
'.we're not alone.' Angie thought to Sesshomaru.  
  
'.so we're talking again.?' he thought and smirked the slightest bit. She huffed and stood up, her tail swishing back and forth in annoyance. She narrowed her eyes and looked into the yonder forest. She saw a quick movement between the trees and she growled. Then she sniffed and her eyes widened. '.it couldn't be.' she thought and stepped one step closer to the woods. Once she saw another movement she sprinted off to the woods, ignoring her migraine.  
  
Rici was crouched down on the opposite side of a bush as Angie. She narrowed her eyes playfully as she sprang from her post onto Angie. This shocked Angie and she wiggled around, trying to get out of her pursuers grip. Then when she realized who she was, she fish-hooked Rici's ribs making her cry out in pain. Angie smirked and pushed Rici down and pinned her.  
  
"You never were good at wrestling." Angie spoke and her smirk widened. Rici cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really?" she questioned rhetorically and pushed the half demon from her perch on her belly. Then she pinned the hanyou. "Ahem. what were you saying?" she said and her faced beamed with happiness. Then she fell off of Angie, laughing her head off. Angie sat up and started to crack up. Then they both looked at each other and hugged one another.  
  
"KAMI! I haven't seen you for ages!" Angie said and let go.  
  
"I know! I thought I smelt you two.wait.where IS Angel?" Rici questioned putting a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Does this answer your question neko?" Sesshomaru said as he approached the siblings from behind the bushes.  
  
"IT'S YOU! THE PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ANGEL!?" Rici said and stood bolt upright. She clenched her fist and was about to charge him when a hand held her back.  
  
"Pervert? This guy is so NOT a pervert that he probably can't even get a hard on!" Angie said and smirked when Sesshomaru's face barely held back an angry glare. Rici looked at her and them at the tai-youkai with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Wait.you two know each other?" she asked with a shocked look upon her face.  
  
"Yeah.but not for the right reasons." Angie said giving Sesshomaru a nasty look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm his servant. I owe him my life.." Angie said finally admitting defeat. Sesshomaru was satisfied that the hanyou had finally realized that she had no way to escape.  
  
"And I am not a pervert.I was just jesting before.." Sesshomaru spoke slightly embarrassed.  
  
"JESTING?! You never laugh let alone joke! You must have been drunk." Angie said slyly. He gave her a cold look but then glanced down at the woman in his arms. Out of nowhere, Rin and Jaken jumped onto the scene. Rin cheered and raved about how she beat Jaken.  
  
"And Angel was hurt reviving Rin." he said pointing to the celebrating child. Rici looked at all the characters and leaned to her side.  
  
"You know that that tail over the shoulder thing is SO last year." Rici said, a smile smoothing over her pail skin. Sesshomaru looked at her bushy black tail and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You are quite the one to talk." he said curving his lips into a small playful grin. "Well that is quite odd." He said and circled Rici. She stiffened and bit her lip. '.what's wrong now.?" she pondered to herself. "You smell much like Inu Yasha's monk friend yet the houshi is nowhere in site. it's all over you." he said smirking and then paused. "And you call ME perverted." he said emphasizing the 'me' making her sound like a dirty, rotten, hypocrite. She gave a small innocent grin and then spoke up.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about. I don't know any monks." she said innocuously.  
  
"Then who am I?" Miroku stated, parting the tree branches with his staff.  
  
"I don't know who you are. Miroku." Rici said playfully and walked over to meet him.  
  
"Oh so they are traveling with you. where's Inu Yasha. I feel like taking my energy out on someone." Sesshomaru spoke. Then in his arms, Angel fidgeted and woke with a long yawn.  
  
"Hi Sesshie-sama!" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She batted her eyelashes mischievously and smiled lovingly. "Thanks for carrying me darling!" she said and kissed his cheek childishly. He was so surprised by this that he dropped her on her butt.  
  
"Hey! I was just joking around! Sourpuss." Angel pouted and rubbed her lower back. Sesshomaru's normally emotionless expression turned to a shocked one as he stepped back from Angel rubbing his face. "What.have you never been kissed by a girl before?" Angel flirted standing up and flicked his nose.  
  
"Why the.wha-.I'm." he stuttered, still possessing a quite astonished face.  
  
"NO. of course he has. I mean look at him! He's covered by marks." Rici pointed out and crossed her arms in agitation.  
  
"You're still mad about all of that by the stream?" Sesshomaru said getting off of the topic of his love life.  
  
"Yes! I may be a virgin but I'm not a hentai! And if you do ANYTHING like that to me again. I'll rip you in half!"  
  
***Okami***  
  
Okami appeared at the base of a giant castle grumbling angrily. She stormed up to the front door and blasted it open with a flash of blue light.  
  
"Where are you?!" she hollered down the hallway.  
  
"You know how to be quiet Okami?" A man said calmly, sipping tea in his room.  
  
"You said they would be easy to handle!" Okami said furiously. Then she sat at the opposite side of the small table as the hanyou.  
  
"Then I suspect you didn't get Angie's shards." He said with a monotone voice.  
  
Okami was quite for a little bit but then replied. "No."  
  
"We will try again love. We WILL succeed in killing her and the rest of her blood relations. And then once you've had your revenge and I have my shards, we will be quite a team of power." The man said then sipped some more of his tea.  
  
"Hai. Master Naraku." She said and picked up a glass of tea that had just appeared before her.  
  
***Lady Akitsu***  
  
Ami had been walking for about a day and a half and was getting quite tired. She was desperate to find a man with the sacred jewel shards. Then she could seduce him and kill him for the shards. That was the way she worked, it had worked five times before. But she was fresh out of ideas on who was her next victim. '.he has to be kind of ugly.so I don't get attached to him.he has to be an ass hole. so I don't get attached to him.he's got to be weak.SO I DON'T GET ATTACHED TO HIM.' she pondered. She had a bad habit of getting attracted to her prey. So she would hate it when she killed them. She sniffed the air for any sign of a manly scent. She narrowed her brow in disappointment when she didn't smell anything. Her tiger tail swished behind her in annoyance. The sun was beginning to set into a pitch-black night. She found an old campsite and cleaned it up a bit. Then she went to a shallow creek just upstream from a hot spring and caught a few fish with her lightening speed. She roasted the fish and munched on them as she lay down against a log and fell asleep.  
  
***Sesshie Co.***  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome hadn't caught up with the group yet. They had split up to find Rici, and only Miroku, Sango and Kirara found her. The others were probably tracking them at that very moment.or sleeping. It had gotten very dark and they had set up camp. Most were asleep by that time. Sesshomaru was on the opposite side of the camp looking at Angel. '.she was just kidding right.it wasn't like she seriously was in love with me.right.?' he wondered. He didn't notice, but he was being watched.  
  
"Sesshomaru.do you always blankly stare at women or are you getting the hots for her?" Rici spoke from her perch, which was high in a tree above Miroku. She glanced down at him and smirked lightly. Everyone but the two youkai was asleep.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru said in annoyance, never sparing one glance at the neko youkai.  
  
"Okay." Rici said calmly shrugging. '.that's it.? Does she believe me.?' he thought and looked up at Rici who was staring at him smugly. Then she hopped down the tree and into Miroku's arms. She laid down on him like when they were discovered a few days before. Sesshomaru held back a chuckle as best as he could, but smiled despite his attempt. Rici looked over at him, feeling his eyes upon her.  
  
"What? I was cold up there." She said and then pause.he could SO blackmail her! "Okay. I don't tell you don't tell got it?" she asked staring daggers.  
  
"Deal."  
  
------------------------------------- No choosing today okay? I have what's going to happen next and I can't gamble and hope that you have the same choice as I do so gomen! I hafta go write the next chapter in one of my stories. I think I want this story soon.thanks for waiting too! Ja ne! Luv yall! 


	10. Heart Broken

Disclaimer: How many times does it take to tell you that I don't own Inu Yasha? The world may never no.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
--------------------  
  
Miroku was the first to wake and he glanced down at the sleeping youkai in his arms. He smiled and patted her head. She began to purr automatically, every time he stroked, she purred louder. She rubbed her head back and fourth on his chest and held tightly to his mid-section.  
  
".Miroku." she said sleepily and let out a deep sigh. Sesshomaru blinked awake as soon as the name slipped from her lips. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Miroku glanced at him and shrugged a bit.  
  
"Do you like her as much as she loves you?" the tai-youkai asked. Miroku was taken back at this comment but then looked down at the cat in his arms. His eyes sparkled with seriousness as he glanced up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never been in true love before. not that I know of. I might have a bit of a thing for her but I don't know whether it is love or a childish crush." he replied sincerely. He had no idea that the youkai on him was wide-awake. She squeezed his robes and frowned slightly. Sesshomaru knew Rici was up, but he failed to say so. He kept silent and looked awake from the pair. "Sesshomaru, I know we have been enemies in the past, but I want to talk seriously with you right now."  
  
Sesshomaru was slightly bewildered but listened. "Okay."  
  
"Have YOU ever been in love? Like a serious relationship? Just wondering you know. it's not like you have those markings for nothing." He said blankly. Rici had explained what markings meant when he asked after she blew up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say so."  
  
"Okay. You don't need to tell me anything." He said and continued to stroke Rici's blue-black hair. She looked up into his eyes. This startled him.  
  
"Good morning." She said in a monotone manner. She got up and walked over to the fire that was now a smoldering pile of ashes. '.whoah.she sure got up on the wrong side of the.uh.me.' Miroku thought and sat up. Rici poked the fire with a stick and then threw it in. "I'm going to go get breakfast." She said and walked into the woods. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with concern painted on his face. Sesshomaru shrugged keeping a placid face. He knew exactly what she was pissed about.  
  
***Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo***  
  
"She went this way!" Inu Yasha said and sprinted off running right into Rici, throwing them both to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Rici said and stood up. With that she turned the opposite direction and stormed off. Kagome ran up to Inu Yasha and helped him to his feet.  
  
"What's her problem?" Shippo asked.  
  
"She smells like someone betrayed her." he said and paused. ".Miroku." he said and picked Kagome up. Then he ran off to meet with Rici. He jumped in front of her, startling her. She scowled and ran off the other way. He jumped in front of her again.  
  
"Why can't I just be alone from a while?!" she shouted and walked the other direction.  
  
"Nope.not until you tell us where the others are. And by the way.what did Miroku do to you?" he asked blocking her way again. He hit the nail on the head.  
  
"HE-DID-NOTHING-THE-CAMP-IS-THAT-WAY-LEAVE-ME-ALONE-BEFORE-I-PUNCH-YOUR- FACE-IN!!!" She screamed in his face in one breath and fumed the other way. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and grabbed Rici by the waist and held her under his arm.  
  
"WHY YOU-" she began before Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. Rici screamed every possible insult she could think of, though it was muffled by Kagome's palm. Once Rici had stopped flailing and screaming, Kagome removed her hand. "ONE MORE THING-" she began before Kagome covered her mouth yet again. She growled and licked the inside of Kagome's hand making her squeal with disgust.  
  
"YOU BRAT! That's repulsive!" Kagome shrieked and she hit the neko over the head. Shippo giggled despite the situation.  
  
"You know what?! You-" Rici began before Inu Yasha's hand interrupted her. She tried the same thing with Inu Yasha as she did with Kagome, but he ignored it. Then in mid-jump he looked down at her.  
  
"Will you shut up you three striped demon?! I will only let go of your mouth if you just shut up!" Inu Yasha growled at the girl. Rici scowled at him for the 'three striped' remark, but nodded in agreement. Inu Yasha let go of her mouth and she kept quiet. They made it to the campsite where everyone had awoken.  
  
"Where's the food Rici? And.why is Inu Yasha carrying you?" Sango asked while she poked the fire. Miroku looked up from his feet to see Rici under Inu Yasha's arm. She was crossing her arms and when she saw Miroku's gaze she blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"LEMME GO!"  
  
"If you insist." *lets go*  
  
*bam*  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"You said let go." Inu Yasha spoke smirking as Kagome hopped off his back. Shippo hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and bounced over to Miroku. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sesshomaru and two demon girls at the opposite side of camp.  
  
"Mir-r-rok-u-u-u.what are they d-doing here.?!" Shippo stuttered as he ran into Kagome's arms again.  
  
"Yeah Miroku. what's my arch-rival doing our campsite?!" Inu Yasha yelled as Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea. He ignored his brother, not wanting a fight this early in the morning.  
  
"Who said it was your campsite? WE set it up and WE were camping here. YOU weren't here." Rici calmly replied and she sat down between Sesshomaru and Angie, who was just beginning to wake.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~Angie flirts.  
  
~Inu Yasha lunges.  
  
~Angel flirts.  
  
~Lady Akistu arrives?! 


	11. Enter Koga

Disclaimer: Do I own Inu Yasha you ask? Nope. Never have, probably never will.  
  
Choice Winner: ~Angel flirts. Angel's probably overjoyed right now. Oh boy oh boy oh boy.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing! I am always here so it IS ours!" Inu Yasha growled, never taking his sight away from his brother.  
  
"IS NOT!" Rici argued.  
  
"You wanna bet little 3 stripe?"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rici screamed and grabbed one of Inu Yasha's locks that framed his face. Sesshomaru almost squirted tea out of his nose from the sight on his brother's face. She pulled him over to Sesshomaru and sat him down beside the tai-youkai. Then, in one swipe, slapped them both across the cheeks. "Two perverted brothers. HUMPH!" Rici said and stormed over to the other side of camp and jumped up a tree.  
  
"Well no that that's taken care of, who are you two?" Kagome asked looking at the waking neko hanyous.  
  
"I'm Angel. This is my sister Angie-"  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome Higurashi." Angie cut-in in mid-stretch.  
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Kagome questioned with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Angie, are you getting your mental powers back?" Angel asked hopefully. Angie's eyes popped wide open in shock. Was she? She touched her temple and looked at a snug Kirara sleeping in Sango's lap. She pressed harder and to everyone's surprise, she lifted the cat ever so slightly and she placed the sleeping neko on the ground. Kirara's head bounced up and looked around sleepily. She stood up and rubbed against Sango's leg. Sango patted Kirara's head and she purred comfortably. Angie puffed her chest in pride at the minor accomplishment she had just achieved.  
  
"I suppose that's a yes." Sango said as she stood up. Miroku stood after her. Inu Yasha was in a tree above his brother, giving him an evil stare.  
  
"Inu Yasha if you want a fight let me finish my tea." Sesshomaru said and sipped calmly. Inu Yasha's veins were showing he was so frustrated. He clenched the branch so hard it was starting to splinter. Angie looked up at the fuming hanyou and rolled her eyes. Then she put her finger to her temple and pressed. Inu Yasha suddenly was ripped from his perch and was hovering in mid air, at least a hundred feet above the campfire. His eyes got wide and he waved his arms and legs around as if he was running. Angie chuckled.  
  
"You want down lil' Inu Yasha?" she teased and waved him back and forth in the air. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Angie looked at him and nodded. She released hold of her head and Inu Yasha dropped down beside her. She giggled and pinched his cheek. "Oh you're so adorable, little brother to Sesshomaru-sama! I shall call you. Pocky! Is that alright Pocky-Chan?"  
  
"POCKY?! You fricken-"  
  
"Okay! So Pocky it is then!" Angie cheered and sat beside Sesshomaru.  
  
'Now I call THAT embarrassing. Did I do well?' Angie telepathed to her master.  
  
'It'll do for now.' He sent back. Then he stood up and the cup disappeared in his hands.  
  
"I'm prepared to slay you now. Prepare to die." Sesshomaru said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I'd be more worried about myself if I were you right now!" Inu Yasha shouted and unsheathed his father's fang.  
  
"You pose no threat to me Inu Yasha. You know as well as I that you will die." Sesshomaru spoke calmly as his fingers sparked with the light of his electric whip. Kagome stepped between the two.  
  
"Can you go somewhere OTHER than where we're camped?" Kagome spoke annoyed. "Siblings." She said and rolled her eyes. Then she picked up her bow and arrow and headed to the nearest clearing. '.why I go along with this I'll never know.' Kagome thought and she scooped up Shippo. Miroku stood up and started to pack up the site along with Sango.  
  
"You will take care of Inu Yasha won't you?" Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Of course I will." Kagome replied and headed after the brothers.  
  
***Lady Akitsu***  
  
The tora tai-youkai was piling her belongings onto a small blue sheet. The objects consisted of expensive hair products, a few changes of clothing, and several small weapons, including a lotus fan and a small dagger. She yawned and stretched as she attached her katana to her side. She straightened her kimono and tied the sheet's corners together. She flung the bag onto her back and tied it around her neck.  
  
"It's going to be a LONG day." She said to herself and stomped on the smoldering fire pit. The sparks and ash flew up and then fluttered down to the ground silently. She watched them disintegrate and she thought of where she was to go.  
  
She had been walking for several hours before she came to a small clearing. She walked to the middle of it and sat on a log, taking a break. She heard a rustle in the bush and then from nowhere, a blur of brown was on top of her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR TERRITORY?" the youkai commanded, pushing down harder on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to reveal my business. Who's asking?" she spat back.  
  
"I'm Koga from the Brown Wolf Tribe. You should get out of here before someone like me tears your throat out!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Lady Akitsu flirts (preferred)  
  
~ Koga's henchmen arrive  
  
~ Lady Akitsu slaps Koga  
  
~You choice  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Just so you know. from now on I'll have a 'Your Choice' choice. That means... if you have an idea and I like it, I might use it! Happy Voting! Luv Yall! 


	12. My Sacrifice

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Inu Yasha. What? Looking for a fight punk? GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT? Well I do! *punches myself* *knocked out* @-@  
  
Disclaimer 2: Sorry for the mess up! I totally got it all wrong with the 2 Ang's. Instead of Angel flirts. I thought it was Angie flirts. So now, Angel will flirt! Gomen Nasai!  
  
YOU CHOSE: ~ Lady Akitsu flirts Wow. It was totally unanimous! I've never had everyone do that before! Well. here goes!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YOU? Tear MY throat out? You've gotta be kidding!" Lady Akitsu sassed and blew a strand of hair from her face. Koga was holding her shoulders firmly and his face was upside down to her, his knees at the top of her head.  
  
"Yes and don't think that I won't either! I've ripped worse pieces of trash apart then you!" Koga growled and narrowed his eyes at the calm tora. '.she's not even the least bit intimidated.?'  
  
"Yeah, that's nice suga, now if you be so kind as to get OFF OF ME!" The tai-youkai shouted. She bent nearly in half and wrapped her legs around his neck. She flipped him over gracefully and she stood up above him. Koga's eyes were wide with shock and he was panting. "Feh, dogs." She said before stepping over to gather her things. Koga flipped over and grabbed her tail.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He said savagely and pulled her down hard on her rear. She hissed and slapped his cheek.  
  
"You jerk! You're not supposed to treat a lady of my stature in such a manor!" The tora growled and she pinched is cheek. "Poor little arrogant doggy." She spoke softly before flipping to her feet.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I have some business to attend to." She said before gathering her things. '.WAIT! There he is. the perfect prey. other than those triceps.and those amazing baby blue eyes. WHAT AM I THINKING. just get his shards and be done with him.!' She thought and turned on a curve. Koga had gotten up and stood close beside her, watching her every move.  
  
"So you're just going to leave? No fight? Nothing?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"Why, do you want a fight Koga of the Brown Wolves?" Lady Akitsu spoke sweetly, adding innocence to her snowy blue eyes.  
  
"Well that's usually what happens, no one ever backs out of a challenge from me." He said and pointed to his chest proudly.  
  
"Is that so?" the tai-youkai inquired slyly as if to draw suspicion. Little did the wolf prince know he was getting entangled within her web of deceit.  
  
"Yes, unless you're afraid or something." He added, hinting on the fight. One of the few things Lady Akitsu couldn't take was being called 'afraid' or 'scared.'  
  
"You're on wolf boy!" She spoke dryly and ripped a fan from her pack, covering her face, accept her pearly blue eyes.  
  
"A fan? That's your strategy?" Koga scoffed and positioned himself in a fighting stance.  
  
"Yes. You just wait and see!" she said and waved the fan toward the wolf.  
  
***Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru***  
  
All except Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kirara were in a dry clearing. Kagome had her bow in hand and arrows on her back. Rici had her machete- harpoon ready at hand and Shippo was beside her cracking his knuckles. Angie unsheathed a red katana from her side and Angel had her staff in a battle position. Jaken was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were adjacent to each other snarling and growling at one another.  
  
"So what happens now?" Rici whispered to Angie who was standing beside her.  
  
"I'm not sure." Angie replied and looked around.  
  
"We don't hafta fight each other do we?" Rici asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I hope not. But he is my master and I can't disobey him. So if we have to then let's just look like we're fighting deal?"  
  
"Deal." Rici said as Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru began to squabble.  
  
"You know that you will be slain. It's worthless. This is the last time I am giving you an option." Sesshomaru said calmly and unsheathed his Toukijin.  
  
"You're being stupid. Why would I give up? I thought you knew me better than that!" Inu Yasha growled and took out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"As you wish." The tai-youkai spoke and charged at his brother at lightening speed. Inu Yasha blocked the first blow, then the second. Sesshomaru appeared to barely break a sweat as he swiped at him mercilessly. Angie looked at the hanyou and bit her lip. She knew how he felt. Growing up with Rici and Angel hadn't been all glory. She had been treated better than her full-blooded sisters, but she still got abused. Living in a village made for Demon Exterminators was one thing, but living in a village with Demon Slayers and being part youkai was completely different. '.Pocky-chan.' she thought as she watched the hanyou being beaten to a pulp. Kagome pulled an arrow onto the bow and readied it, preparing to fire at any wrong moves that Inu Yasha couldn't handle. Before deciding if it was to be a good decision or not, Angie ran into the battle. Inu Yasha was sprawled upon the ground bleeding heavily from several large gashes. Just as Sesshomaru was about to slice his brother down the middle, Angie dove in front of him, shielding the hanyou. Sesshomaru was in a daze and his eyes grew wide when he saw the neko hanyou protecting his prey. He looked at her speechlessly.  
  
"W-why?" Inu Yasha asked coughing and spitting up blood. Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip, looking down at the sword jammed deep within her shoulder. She coughed a bit and looked at Sesshomaru who still had a shocked look upon his face.  
  
"Could.*cough * you possibly take*cough* t-this out-t-t?" Angie stuttered and she pointed to the rapier lodged inside her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he wrenched the sword from her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she cried out in pain. Everyone on the sidelines was in awe. Kagome was so shocked that she nearly shot her foot. Shippo just stood there completely frozen. Rici and Angie looked at each other gawking and then looked back at the scene.  
  
"Well? Why did you do this Angie?" Sesshomaru asked still a little flustered. Angie covered her chest and breathed in and out a few times.  
  
"B-because, because I.I know his feelings. I mean, I know what he's been through. He's a hanyou as am I. We've both been through hell. We've both been ridiculed beyond belief. All I am asking is that you spare his life. Please master, please." Angie said and kneeled before him, clasping his hakamas tightly. Several tears began to fall from her eyes and her wound began to bleed harshly. Inu Yasha was stunned by this and he sat back not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru said nothing, but turned and began to walk away. Angel ran over to her sister and comforted her.  
  
'If you want him to live, you must sacrifice everything and join me as my servant for the rest of your days, and you must also know that this is the only time I will save him. The next time this happens, you will both die. ' Sesshomaru telepathed to Angie and the little hanyou poked her head out from her sisters grasp.  
  
"I-I-I." Angie stuttered and then nodded. "But can I at least stay one last night with Rici and her friends?" Angie asked and Sesshomaru paused in mid-stride. He nodded and motioned for Angel to come with him.  
  
"Will you be alright alone?" Angel asked her sister in a concerned voice.  
  
"Of course. Rici's here. I will meet up with you and Sessh- uh. Master later." Angie replied and Angel nodded. She stood up and tapped her staff to the ground. Her wings spread out and she flew after Sesshomaru. They disappeared quickly in a ball of glowing light and there was silence. Angie feared look behind her but did so anyway. There he was. The hanyou she had given her life away for. Sitting there. Bleeding heavily from nearly every part of his body. Angie blinked and then blushed a deep scarlet. This was going to be a long day.  
  
***Sesshomaru and Angel***  
  
"You know that she signed her life away with saving my half-brother scum." Sesshomaru said placidly as they flew over the hills and valleys across medieval Nippon.  
  
"Yes. I know. I don't mind it though. As long as she's happy then I am. We are unlike you. Even though I am a youkai and she's a hanyou, she's my sister and I'd do anything for her. Maybe if you were brought up like we were, you would have a different opinion of your brother." Angel suggested quietly. Sesshomaru took this into thought and sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't just hate him because he is a hanyou." Sesshomaru spoke and he closed his eyes thinking of his youth.  
  
"How so?" Angel asked meekly.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to say right at the moment." Sesshomaru stated as they neared the castle. Angel didn't say anything but it was obvious to her that he was beginning to trust her. She was happy inside and she leaned into his shoulder and she sighed. Sesshomaru didn't say or do anything. He merely draped his tail over her shoulder and leaned back onto her.  
  
***Koga and Lady Akitsu***  
  
"You call that special?" Koga sneered as he dodged the vicious blows from Lady Akitsu's Lotus Fan. Leaves flew at him from all directions, cutting into his skin and giving him various scrapes.  
  
"Yeah well you haven't shown me your best yet! I know you're holding back!" the tai-youkai said while swiping at him with the steel fan. Koga glanced at her between evasions.  
  
"So you want to see what I can really do eh?" Koga said slyly.  
  
"Sure! Just don't make to much a fool of yourself!" the tora shouted and dodged a back kick preformed by Koga.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well that was quite the chapter eh? Not to shabby if I do say so myself! No choosing okay? *dodges various objects being thrown by reviewers* OKAY, OKAY! Next time I will let you choose! *reviewers getting ready to fire* ONLY IF YOU'RE GOOD AND REVIEW ANYWAY! *reviewers put objects behind backs and smile sweetly* *halos form above heads* THAAAAAAAAT'S good reviewers for you! Love yall! Ja ne! 


	13. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't own, who don't I own?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I won't make a fool of myself. you're the fool for picking the fight!" Koga shouted as he rushed Lady Akitsu. She cocked her eyebrow and in the blink of an eye she was gone. "What the-"  
  
"Over here arrogant fool!" the tora shouted from across the clearing. Koga glanced behind him and glared at her.  
  
"For a tai-youkai, you are quite unprofessional." Koga mocked. She growled deeply and looked at him submissively.  
  
"You know you should watch your tongue." Lady Ami stated calmly and her hair began to blow in a sinister manor, warning Koga not to take another step. He stood there and watched her placidly, looking for her weak spot. She crossed her arms and held her shoulders close, keeping her fan in her right hand. She looked to the ground and began to chant gibberish that Koga couldn't understand. Then in one moment her eyes turned completely emerald green and her head shot up. Her fan glimmered the same tone as her eyes and in an instant, both turned as sky blue as her original eye color.  
  
"Uh oh! I'm in trouble now!" Koga said and charged at the tai-youkai before him. She glared at him and her face showed a deadly smirk that would have froze hell over.  
  
"You sure are wolf prince!" the tora shouted and slashed her fan out at him and cried out, "ICE STORM!" Instantly, showers of ice shards flew at Koga who fell on his rear to dodge the assault. He looked at her in disbelief, gawking at her. She smiled sweetly and disappeared, reappearing behind him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Told ya!" she said playfully. Koga took a swipe at her head but missed when she disappeared.  
  
"Oh come on! This isn't fair!" Koga said and stood up glancing around. Just then, Lady Akitsu materialized on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh isn't it?" she spoke innocently and wrapped her legs in between his arms and his body. Then, without warning, she flipped backward and landed neatly on her hands, leaving Koga kicking in the air. She had an amazing sense of balance and, even through his flailing, could stay in a handstand without breaking a sweat. "Give up yet?" she giggled sweetly and her legs wrapped tighter. Koga's blood was rushing to his head and he was getting dizzy.  
  
"F-fine! Just put me down-n!" he said as the world around him began to sway.  
  
"Okay then!" Lady Akitsu spoke childishly and she spread eagle, letting him fall face first to the hard ground. She did a double back flip to her feet and looked at the pathetic demon before her. She could have slain him right then and there, but she didn't want to. '.oh gods.why can't I just kill him.?' she asked herself and stood over him. He blinked his eyes open to see her hovering over him with a swallow pointed directly at his neck. He froze and looked up at her in helplessness. She bit her lower lip and she growled at herself. She wringed the rod in her hands, ready to strike, but also stalling for time. She was picking a daisy in her head. '.to kill.not to kill.'  
  
***Inu Yasha ***  
  
The whole crew had been quiet for quite some time now. They didn't know what to say. Inu Yasha was up in a tree thinking deeply and Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Miroku and Angie were sitting beside each other eating rice balls and dumplings. Rici was sitting in the shadows with her blanket wrapped tightly around her. Kirara was snuggled beside her and the neko slayer stroked her soft fur. Miroku walked over to Rici's dark figure and sat down silently. Rici jumped at his voice, unaware that he was there at first.  
  
"This is a series of fortunate events wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"How so? I think it's way to quiet around here. And Inu Yasha hasn't even growled the whole day." Rici whispered.  
  
"Well for one thing Inu Yasha's life was spared. Not to mention the arrival of your sister. How long has it been since you last saw her?"  
  
"About nine years." Rici replied with tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
"Well don't you think it's about time to catch up? Nine years is a long time when you count them as human years. Youkai years are another story-"  
  
"What would you know about my being in human years still? Who said anything about that?" Rici asked raising her voice in agitation.  
  
"I deduced that myself. Seeing as you only have three stripes. And don't blow up at me because I'm not making fun of you. I'm just answering your question." Miroku stated calmly and offered Rici a rice ball.  
  
"Fine. Well once I obtain my fourth mark, I will be in youkai years. Just as Inu Yasha is." She said dreamily and sighed. "But I don't want that just yet. I like being a virgin, even if it means getting teased. It's kind of fun at times."  
  
"How so? You like getting teased?" Miroku asked quizzically.  
  
"Well, it's fun to watch male youkai squirm. Take Sesshomaru for instance. When we were at the hot springs he about raped me. But Sango and Kagome were there. Plus he had his mind on his adopted daughter at the time, so he didn't bother. Speaking of which, when do you think he'll come back for her?" Rici queried glancing over at the girl beside Angie.  
  
"I think he's going to keep her here until he comes for Angie." Miroku stated while taking a bite of his pastry.  
  
"Well I hope he does. With the rate we're at, we're only going to have enough food for two more days." Rici said looking at Kirara and feeding her some dumpling. She purred happily and cuddled in the neko youkai's lap. Miroku nodded and looked over at Rici.  
  
"Why are you so mad at me Rici?" Miroku asked sheepishly. Rici's ears turned red.  
  
"What makes you say that?" She whispered, completely embarrassed.  
  
"It's written all over your face. You can't even look me in the eye." He said and sighed.  
  
"OKAY! Everyone up! It's time to get going! We've already wasted enough time just sitting here. Lets go!" Kagome said and stood up. No one moved. "Come on. We all saw it. lets just get over it and move on with our lives!" she huffed and looked at the weary crew. "Well fine then! I'm going home for a while. I'll gather some more supplies. If I don't get back in time, buh bye Angie!" She stated cheerfully and got on her bike. With her pack in hand, she kissed Shippo goodbye and left. '.thank you Kagome, you saved me a VERY embarrassing explanation.' Rici thought and she got up. She walked over to the base of the tree Inu Yasha was perched upon. She hopped up and sat in front of him.  
  
"Come one Inu-kun, you're not going to even thank her?" Rici said looking into his amber eyes. He said nothing and avoided the stare as best he could. "She saved your life and you have nothing to say." She said getting annoyed and she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "You should give your gratitude. You're very ungrateful." She said before letting his face go. She turned away and swung her feet back and forth. Inu Yasha hopped out of the tree and stood beside Angie.  
  
"Could you come with me for a moment?" he asked shyly and walked off in the direction of the clearing they were at before. Angie got up and trudged after him. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and sat down in the soft grass. Angie bit her lower lip and sat beside him.  
  
"You wanted to talk Pocky-chan?" Angie said while entwining her toes in the grass.  
  
"Hai. I wanted to talk." Inu Yasha said solemnly. There was a long silence and Angie interrupted.  
  
"About what might I ask?"  
  
"About today. Why did you do it?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"You know why. You shouldn't be asking. I just hope you would have done the same."  
  
"But I don't even know you. Why would you help a person who you don't even know? What if I wasn't worth saving? What if I had done something and deserved being killed?" The inu hanyou stated as he lay back in the long grass. Angie blinked and considered his words. Then she touched her temple ever so slightly and hundreds among thousands of lilies, daisies, and irises rose in the air. She released and they fluttered to the ground slowly, covering the couple in the colorful bouquet.  
  
"Have I wronged? Inu Yasha, did I save you for the wrong reasons?" Angie said caringly and she lay down upon one of his outstretched arms.  
  
"I supposed not." The half dog demon replied and caught a lily in mid-air. He handed it to Angie and he held her close. She smiled and sighed into his chest. Kagome was heart broken.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~Kagome rushes in  
  
~Scene switches to Sesshie and Angel  
  
~Kagome storms off un-noticed by the hanyous  
  
~Your Choice  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Interesting, *cackles menacingly* NOW YOU ALL MUST WAIT! HAHAHAHA! Vote now or forever hold your peace! 


	14. Sesshomaru's Student and Okami's Feeling...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, WAHHHH!!!! *blink blink* Wait, MOM? HOW LONG IS IT UNTIL CHRISTMAS?  
  
You chose: ~Scene switches to Sesshie and Angel Actually, it was a tie between Sesshie and Kagome storms in, I just chose this on. If I didn't, I would SO have writer's block for a month!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
***Sesshie and Angel***  
  
Sesshomaru didn't have the slightest idea why he was comforting Angel, but he felt it was needed. He had not only enslaved her sister, but Angel as well. He didn't even want to keep the girls as his serfs, but he wouldn't let them go or it would ruin his cold reputation. He would rather them be miserable then let other people think he had gone soft.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Angel whispered softly as they crossed over a forest.  
  
"Yes Angel?" He replied in a deep and fatherly voice. Angel looked up at him in shock and blinked twice for effect.  
  
"I was just, I wanted to know something." She asked forgetting the fact that he had actually said her name.  
  
"What?" He inquired getting partially annoyed with talking.  
  
"Why are you keeping me? I mean, not that I mind-" she cut herself off to adjust her position with Sesshomaru's soft tail.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru responded quickly. He didn't want her thinking that he did want her around.  
  
"But you asked for me to come with you." Angel said and looked up at the tai-youkai's face.  
  
"You came on your own."  
  
" I did not! I remember specifically when you told me to come with you!" Angel said angrily.  
  
"Stop arguing like a child. I acknowledge everything I ever say and that's it."  
  
"Fine. I came with you on my will." Angel pouted and crossed her arms irritably.  
  
'He still said, 'Come Angel.'' Angel thought to herself.  
  
'I heard that.' Sesshomaru's voice said from inside her head. She growled in response but hugged him tighter.  
  
"Yes well. I don't mind anyway Fluffy." She said and smirked childishly. He looked down at her expecting to see a playful grin. Instead, he saw the top of a young youkai's head and the hushed sound of synchronized breathing. Try as he might, he couldn't make his lips stop from curving upward in a satisfied smile.  
  
They arrived in his courtyard about an hour later. Before landing, he gracefully picked Angel up bridal style and stepped down upon the soft emerald grass. Angel blinked awake and looked up at the royal demon that was carrying her. He knew she was awake but didn't look at her. She knew she was getting the cold shoulder but sat it out anyway. A young reon- youkai greeted the couple at the door. She had auburn hair, which was braided into two neat braids, and she had bright green cat-like eyes. Her complexion was tan and her lips were painted pink, along with her eyelids. She had a red six-pointed star on her forehead symbolizing that she was also a tai-youkai. She had a dark green haori with shirtsleeves and dark green hakamas. She had black shoes like Sesshomaru, and a yellow and purple sash like him too. She looked only a bit older than Angel, and younger than Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well it took you long enough." The lion demon stated. "Where's the human?" She eyed Angel suspiciously making her feel unwanted.  
  
"She is with this ones sister and my half breed brother." Sesshomaru said coldly and let go of Angel. She landed on the ground gracefully despite the fact that she was dropped without warning.  
  
"Why did you leave her? And what of Jaken?" she snapped and gave an angry look at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yoshiko, Settle down. I absentmindedly left the girl because I was angry with Inu Yasha. You know how easy that is. I truly don't care about the little green maggot. I think a tora youkai killed him actually. Besides, now I have two servants and they aren't at all ugly." The inu-youkai said coolly. Then he blushed because of the look on Angel's face and the fact that he complimented her and her sister.  
  
"Okay. So you left the toad. Did you at least get the Staff of Sculls?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"No. I will send Angel for it in the morning." He replied. Angel looked up at him. Before she could object, Yoshiko spoke.  
  
"Wouldn't it be stolen by then?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter. Only I or Jaken could wield it unless I said otherwise."  
  
"Fine. I suspect this is a new serf?" said the reon youkai while inspecting Angel. She circled her and looked up and down her body sizing her up. "Where's your mark mixed breed?" Yoshiko ordered. Angel held out her wrist and pulled her kimono up. Two cerulean marks crosshatched over her wrist. She held rolled her sleeve up more to where there was another azure marking above her elbow. Yoshiko sniffed it examining her family tree through it. "So Sesshomaru, you have a virgin youkai with no tai-youkai past standing before you." Yoshiko reported and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"You expect me not to know this by now?" he said aggregately. Yoshiko kept her cool and answered.  
  
"How am I to know? Oh well. Now I know. Now sensei, should we head in?" she said and turned her back on the inu youkai. Sesshomaru followed. Angel grimaced at the fact that she was taking orders. Usually SHE was the one handing out orders. Yoshiko's cocky attitude was not going well with her.  
  
When they entered the palace, Angel nearly keeled over and died in shock. She knew he was rich but DAMN! In the middle of the huge greeting area was a glass aquarium that reached to the ceiling. Inside of the aquarium, there was no ceiling, were various exotic plants and birds fluttered in and out of the tank. The walls were white and painted with beautiful designs of flowers and animals. Plants were scattered throughout the room. At the very end of the room there was no door, but a hallway that led in three directions.  
  
(a/n: Think Naraku's castle entrance.)  
  
Yoshiko left the pair to go to her own quarters on the left hallway. Sesshomaru led Angel down the right hallway and stopped at the end of the hall. There were three doors. He slid one of them open to reveal a beautiful bedroom furnished with a bed, nightstand, and a dresser. The bed was adorned with gorgeous silk sheets and a pillow made of soft rabbit pelts. She had to restrain herself from jumping on the bed and smothering herself in the pillows. Sesshomaru introduced the room and gave her a tour.  
  
"This is your room, you will wake up before the sun rises everyday to attend to business, I will give you an assignment every night so you know before hand. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Crystal!" she said and pounced on the bed with the ferocity of a cat on it's prey. Sesshomaru watched her snuggled the pillows and the feather bed. She reminded him of an older Rin. Only Rin didn't have something that Angel did. He pondered about this and left the room.  
  
***Okami***  
  
"Naraku-sama, can I come in?" Okami said politely as she entered the room. Naraku glanced over at her and cringed.  
  
"I told you to stop fighting with Kagura. Get fresh clothes on. You look like a peasant in those rags." Naraku said and looked back outside. He wasn't truly looking at anything; he didn't have anything better to do. Occasionally, birds would fly into the barrier that surrounded his castle and sizzle as if electrocuted. This was like a primitive television to him, though he couldn't change the channel.  
  
"Yes my lord. May Okami ask of you a favor before?" the wolf hanyou questioned timidly. Naraku was annoyed but looked over at the maiden.  
  
"What does the twit want now?" he commanded more than asked.  
  
"Okami was wondering if she could have the jewel removed. She doesn't want the power if it makes her so hateful."  
  
"I told her that she could only have it removed once the entire neko family is killed. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes my lord. If that is what you wish." Okami said and she stepped out of the room. She walked down the hallway to her corridor and sat on her bed. The only thing she ever wanted was to be free. Okami never wanted to kill. Naraku wanted to kill. He wanted the neko family to be wiped off of the face of the earth. Naraku was controlling Okami through the shard in her right temple. If the hanyou tried to remove it, she would kill herself. Naraku was the only one with the power to take the jewel from her head. She remembers obtaining the shard like it was yesterday.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Okami was in one of the most famous battles of the time, The Black Blood Battle. She was on her deathbed but refused to give up hope. The war at the time was hanyou against youkai. She had, obviously, been on the hanyou side of the conflict. She was the last standing hanyou in a field of youkai; or so she thought. They surrounded her like sharks and when one youkai swiped into her thigh, she knew she wouldn't survive. At that moment, she had blacked out, unaware if she was alive or dead. She woke in a dark room with nothing but one torch on the wall.  
  
She sat up but then cried out in pain when her head throbbed in agony. She set herself back down gently and panted as if she had run a mile. She couldn't be dead; she felt pain. Then where was she? She tilted her head to the side and nearly died in fright to see a young man sitting there. His eyes were a deep and sinister crimson and were outlined in a thin dark blue contour. His wavy black hair was tied up in a tight plait and his robes were as dark blue as his eye shadow.  
  
"Who are y-you and w-what do y-you want?" Okami stuttered out trying to ignore the pain that was screaming in her head.  
  
"That's no way to speak to someone who just saved your life now is it?" the man spoke and his lips turned up in a small smirk.  
  
"Saved me?" Okami spoke in disbelief. Why would someone like this want to save her?  
  
"Yes. But now you are my mind slave and I can control you when I want so that will be all." The man said simply.  
  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT a second, you can't just do that! I don't even know who you are!" Okami cried and sat up despite her head. She involuntarily got out of the bed and walking up to the man. She looked down at herself in disbelief, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm Naraku. Come servant. You need new clothes."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Haha! I'm cutting you off there! It's late and I needa shower so I had to! *dodges flying objects* I know I know, OH WELL! R n R! Luv Yall! 


	15. Angie's Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own, A MONKEY! MWUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer 2: This chapter contains graphic sexual content that many parents would not find suitable for children. Please skip over the part labeled 'look away children!' if you cannot handle mental pictures up to 2nd-3rd base. I repeat. Please skip over the part labeled 'look away children!' if you cannot handle mental pictures up to 2nd-3rd base. Thank you.  
  
Reminder: I didn't want to write the 'happiness' in this chapter. Please believe me! I asked all of the participants what they wanted and they answered accordingly. So PLEASE don't report abuse on me PLEASE! *cries* I'll DIE without fan fictions! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't be mean! Just skip over it okay? Gomen.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - ------- - - - -  
  
*Inu Yasha Inc.*  
  
Rin yawned and clenched her fists in a long stretch. She snuggled against Angie's shoulder like a child would with her mother. The group settled in a cave at the base of a mountain. Angie was leaning against Inu Yasha's shoulder and blinking drowsily. Rici was wrapped in a blanket in Miroku's lap, both about to fall asleep. Sango was sleeping at the edge of the cave with Kirara and Shippo beside her.  
  
"ANGIE-SAMA! ANGIE-SAMA! WATCH WHAT I CAN DO!" Rin said energetically. She cracked her knuckles really loud, to the point where you would think she was breaking a bone. Rici's eye twitched.  
  
"That's nice Rin. Now I think it's time that you should go to sleep. We will be picked up by Sesshomaru tomorrow." Angie said hiding her sorrow. Inu Yasha growled the slightest bit at the mention of his half-brother's name.  
  
"Okay Angie-sama!" Rin said politely. "Rin is cold though. Can Rin have a blanket?"  
  
"Rici, do you have an extra?" Angie asked the drowsy youkai.  
  
"No but she can have this." Rici said and rolled the blanket into a ball and tossed it over to Rin. She grabbed it and held it close.  
  
"It's still warm! Thank you Rici-sama!" Rin said happily and crawled over to Sango and huddled close to her. Rici smiled and tucked her feet closer to her body so she could stay warm. Miroku wrapped his arms around her gingerly to keep her warm. She purred and blinked her eyes closed. Angie got up and walked over to the mouth of the cave.  
  
"I'll be back." She said and walked down the towpath and towards the meadow. The fireflies were illuminating the pasture with an eerie yellow. She lay down in the center of the field and looked up at the brilliant night sky. Stars littered the canvas and a bright crescent moon was dead center. It was almost identical to Sesshomaru's. The invisible clouds would time by time fly over it, casting shadows over Angie's face.  
  
'I'm going to Lord Sesshomaru's castle tomorrow is that it?' Angie thought having a mental conversation with the moon. It didn't respond.  
  
'But I don't want to go! This is the first time in a long while that I feel happy!'  
  
'.'  
  
"FINE THEN! See if I care! I can live without him!" Angie shouted shaking an angry fist at the moon. She rolled over onto her stomach and she saw two clawed feet. She suppressed a tear and looked up at the hanyou before her.  
  
"Live without who?" Inu Yasha asked innocently and sat down. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"No one. Just having a conversation with the moon." Angie replied then mentally slapped herself. 'Well if that didn't sound stupid.' She thought.  
  
"Well if you were talking to the moon, whom were you talking about?" Inu Yasha asked and blinked quietly.  
  
"I, uh," Angie stuttered and bit her lip. "No one, just, no one." She said and she felt as if her heart broke in two. She was lying through her teeth and Inu Yasha knew it.  
  
"Okay." The dog said and shrugged. He put his hands behind his head and flopped down upon the grass. He put his finger in the air and a lightening bug landed on it with a flutter of its small wings. Angie smiled and laid down on Inu Yasha's chest.  
  
***LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!!!!!!***  
  
***I'm Serious!!!***  
  
***STOP!!!!***  
  
***Last chance..***  
  
***Okay, I warned you.***  
  
"You know Inu Yasha, you are a good guy." Angie said and smirked playfully.  
  
"I'm good?" Inu Yasha replied smirking twice as playfully back.  
  
"Yes." Angie said and flicked Inu Yasha's nose. A cloud moved out of the way of the moon, illuminating the Inu-hanyou's face. His eyes glowed with intensity and lust. The firefly hovered away. He grabbed Angie's arms with one hand and rolled over; pinning her down. He held her arms over her head, exposing her body to the half-demon.  
  
"Whoah, DOWN boy," Angie said and rolled on top of him. She locked her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her tongue rolled around in his mouth, and his likewise.  
  
"Ouch!" Inu Yasha exclaimed quietly and broke the kiss. Angie sat up and looked down at him as he wiped blood from his lip. He released the grip he had on her and looked at the neko-hanyou. Angie felt inside her mouth with her tongue and tasted blood on her fang.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Angie said mischievously as she licked him slowly from his chin up to his lip. Then she entered his mouth again with eagerness and need. He replied by holding her tightly to his body and wrapping one leg around her torso. She groaned lustfully and put one hand on his head and the other on his back. The one on his head squeezed his hair, entangling her hand inside his mane.  
  
He let go of her mouth and began to move down her neck and over to where her ear would be if she were human. He nicked at her jaw and she purred in euphoria and she began to pant slightly. Here heart raced. Inu Yasha managed to remove his two haori tops and before she knew it, her top was off as well. She lay upon Inu Yasha's hard chest and heard his heart pumping as fast as hers was. His arms were clinging to her back and he continued his way around her body with his mouth. He licked her collarbone, making her groan with pleasure. All these emotions she'd never felt before were pouring onto her at once, making her hot and sweaty.  
  
She accidentally bit her lip when he reached her buds. The blood trickled down her cheeks and filled her mouth, making her choke the slightest bit. Inu Yasha looked up at her from his place on her chest and rushed to her face. He licked the blood from her cheeks and was about to kiss her when Angie whined, wanting more of him lower. He grinned and licked at her tit, nipping at it a little. She arched her back, wanting more. Inu Yasha gladly gave it, sending her into ecstasy.  
  
"Now Pocky-chan," Angie whispered, "what can I do for you?" Inu Yasha' eyes brightened and he sat up, untying his hakamas. They slid down his sides and to the grassy ground. Angie was surprised and flinched a little, making an uneasy smile. Inu Yasha sensed her hesitation and pulled his pants back up.  
  
"You don't have to now." Inu Yasha reassured and laid on top of her, kissing her neck. Angie stroked his back lovingly in a way that said 'thank you.' She moved down and licked his firm chest, making them both shudder in exhilaration and excitement.  
  
"You know Angie, you are a good girl." Inu Yasha said playfully.  
  
"I'm good?" Angie replied smirking twice as playfully back.  
  
"Yes."  
  
***You can look now kids***  
  
***sorry for the interruption***  
  
"Inu Yasha? Angie?" Where are you two?" Miroku and Rici called out from the woods. Rici sniffed around and smelt the midnight zephyr and grinned. She whispered her findings to Miroku.  
  
"Oh wow. I didn't think they'd be getting into that sort of relationship so fast." Miroku said shocked and looked around.  
  
"Ahem." Inu Yasha cleared his throat while putting on his haori. Angie was sitting behind him, struggling to put on her top as fast as possible.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Angie said and stood up quickly.  
  
"I think WE should be asking YOU TWO that not vice versa." Miroku said and smirked. Inu Yasha scowled at him and began to walk back to the cave.  
  
"Come on Angie." He said firmly as she continued to glare at Rici and Miroku.  
  
"Angie!" Rici whimpered as if she was just shot. Angie just walked past without saying a thing to the astonished couple. She ran to catch up with Inu Yasha and they headed back up to the cave.  
  
"Well they sure have a nice way of expressing their feelings toward each other." Miroku scoffed and looked down at Rici.  
  
"Don't look at me like that houshi. You ain't getting sum-sum for a while." Rici said and began to walk up to the cave leaving Miroku speechless in the field.  
  
"You mean I have a chance?" Miroku shouted to her and ran to catch up to her.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Sesshomaru appears to pick up Rin and Angie  
  
~ Kagome arrives back early  
  
~ Scene switch to Sesshomaru and Angel  
  
~ Your choice  
  
- - - - -- - - ------ -- -- -- - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
Well there are your choices! Don't hate me for the lemony-lime thing! I was about to throw up while writing it! At least it's not like they had full-fledged sex you know? It was only like 2nd and a half base. I hafta go to sleep so I'll talk to you later! Luv yall! No nasty scary flames okay? Just little ones if you will. Gomen nasai. 


	16. Men are bad Flirts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Happy? *Thinks: but I do in my mind. MWUAHAHAHA!*  
  
Disclaimer 2: I didn't take the votes in account because I only got four and they were all different. So, I'm picking! MWUAHAHA.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- --  
  
***Lady Akitsu***  
  
It had been nearly four nights since Lady Akitsu put down her swallow and let Koga free. Since then, they had been camped together. It was evening and the sun had set about two hours ago.  
  
"So." Koga spoke trying to spark a conversation. The tora glanced at him then looked away angrily. "What's your problem now?" he said heatedly.  
  
"You." The youkai responded coolly.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"You were born."  
  
"You're a bitch."  
  
"Wrong species doll."  
  
"Whatever." Koga finished and they simultaneously sipped their tea. After a long pause Koga broke the silence. "So, when can I go home Ami?"  
  
"That's LADY Ami to the likes of you-"  
  
"Okay, LADY Ami, when can I go home?"  
  
"When I see fit."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." The tora youkai finished and they both sipped their tea in unison once more. Lady Akitsu glanced over her cup and over to the wolf prince who looked too. They put their cups down together and starred intently at each other.  
  
"Women are the greatest mysteries in life."  
  
"Yes. And men are easy to figure out." The tora said and flicked her tail playfully. Koga glared at her playfully and smirked.  
  
"Okay then," Koga started, "then what's your story on me?"  
  
"You," she started but put a pause in for effect, "are an insecure puppy that possesses weak fighting skills and cannot flirt properly with women." Koga's heart stopped. Could she actually be talking about him?!  
  
"YEAH WELL YOU'RE A BITCHY TIGERESS THAT WAS TOO WEAK TO KILL ME!"  
  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE BEGGING FOR MERCY!"  
  
"I'D NEVER!"  
  
"YOU DID!"  
  
"HUMPH!"  
  
"HA!" The tora youkai finished and finished her tea. 'He's falling RIGHT into my web.' She thought and laid down on her pack. She shivered and rubbed her exposed legs to warmth. He walked over to her and draped a blanket over her legs. She purred affectionately. Koga snickered and walked back over to his corner. "What'd you do you prat?" Lady Akitsu said and growled the slightest bit.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Koga said and leaned against a tree. She sat up and looked at the blanket. It was covered in every insect imaginable.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU PRI-I-I-ICKKKKK!!!!!!" the tora-youkai screamed and jumped from her bed. She danced around squashing ever bug in sight. She threw the bug-ridden blanket at Koga who jumped up from his spot and evaded the bedspread.  
  
"Missed!" he said and landed gracefully next to the fire. As soon as she knew that every last bug was off of her, she pounced on Koga and began to repetitively beat him over the head.  
  
"AH! *bam* IT WAS *biff* JUST A *whack* JOKE!" Koga shouted and put his hands over his head.  
  
"IT WASN'T *bang* VERY *boom* FUNNY YOU *wham* JACKASS!!!!" Lady Ami said while continuing to beat the young wolf on the head. He was nearly unconscious when she finished. He fell over with her on his chest. "You're a dick." She whispered in his ear and strode over to the blanket. She picked it up and placed it over Koga's crumpled form. "Sweet dreams." She whispered pleasantly inches from his ear and kissed his cheek. She smiled seductively and hopped onto a tree branch, falling almost instantly asleep.  
  
***Sesshomaru and Angel***  
  
Angel woke up early to find a pair of bright green eyes upon her. She shrieked and jumped up, falling out of bed in the process.  
  
"WAKE UP! You overslept! It's time for your first mission says Sesshomaru! Here are some new clothes!" Yoshiko shouted and handed Angel a bundle of clothing.  
  
"Wow. You're awful cheery." Angel said and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I was just a bitch yesterday because I like to intimidate newcomers. Welcome aboard newbee!" Yoshiko said happily and skipped out of the room and slid the door shut. Angel yawned and stood up. She picked up the kimono on her bed and looked at it drowsily. It was only a top. There were three pieces.  
  
The first piece was a deep blue haori that was tighter than the usual haori. It was more like a kimono cut in half. The next piece was a dark blue skirt that went down to the knees but both sides were cut all the way up to the waist. Then last part was a pair of white shorts. (a/n: similar to biker shorts) She was satisfied and put the uniform on. She glanced in a mirror that was across the room. She smiled and looked at the slits in the shoulders. She saw her marks and bit her lip. 'I hope I'm not that noticeable.' She thought and walked out of the room, grabbing her staff.  
  
She wandered down the hallway and passed the aquarium. She looked down the hallway she had yet to be down. She wondered if she was aloud to but went anyway.  
  
"Yoshiko-sama?" She called timidly and looked back and forth. It was WAY too quiet. She heard something behind her and turned around. She continued in the direction she was going, but was walking backwards. Her heart skipped a beat when she bumped into someone. She turned around to face Sesshomaru without his normal attire.  
  
He was wearing a gi similar to the one he usually wears only it was completely blue. His hakamas were dark blue, like Angel's haori. His belt was the same colors and embroidered the same. He was barefoot and each of his toenails were clawed sharply. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that hung at his lower back. His chest plate and weapons were off. He was carrying his Tenseiga in his hand and eating a rice ball with the other. Angel was shocked at the sudden change.  
  
"Well you sure look, different." Angel said looking at him while he ate his food.  
  
"I'm in my pajamas." Sesshomaru replied coolly and took another bite of his rice ball.  
  
"I see. It's not a bad change at all, it's just, I've never seen you dressed this casually."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Sesshomaru said finishing off his breakfast.  
  
"Of course not! I think you look very good!" Angel said covering up for sounding insulting.  
  
"Good. Your mission is to pick up Rin and Angie." Sesshomaru said getting off the subject quickly.  
  
"Consider it done!" Angel said affirmatively and tapped her staff to the ground. Her wings spread from her back and she flew down the hall and out the doorway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm really sorry for the lame-o shortness and the extreme lateness! My computer's been broken for a while. I'm on my grandmother's trying to update a bunch of ff's at the moment. Gomen nasai! C ya when I C ya! 


	17. Plot of War

Disclaimer: Don't own the Inu Crew.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
***Sesshomaru and Angel***  
  
Angel was just finished rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she flew over the prairie where the battle had commenced. The blood charred the ground like soot, but was becoming warn away. Angel sniffed lightly to smell the happenings of the previous night. She blinked in surprise, but instead of investigating, found the cave the group resided in.  
  
She landed gracefully, her wings flapping around her body. They were all still fast asleep. Sango was huddled with Shippo, Rin, and Kirara, Rici with Miroku, and Inu Yasha and-  
  
"Angie?!" Angel shouted looking at her in awe. Angie woke, startled and glanced up to see a winged woman in a strange outfit. The sun was rising behind her, making it hard to see who she was.  
  
"Angel!" Angie said happily and sat up. Inu Yasha squirmed and looked out the cave's mouth to see Angel.  
  
"Can I speak with you a moment?" Angel said calmly, all TOO calmly. Angie bit her lip and gulped loudly, following her sister outside and out of rang from the crew. Angel stopped and didn't turn to face Angie but drove her staff down fast.  
  
"Do you even KNOW this guy Angie?" She said harshly and turned to face her. She flushed and could feel her neck burn with guilt. Then she realized something.  
  
"Why do you care? It's MY life, I'm old enough; you should stop snooping where you shouldn't!" Angie flared, her eyes narrowing to small slits.  
  
"I'm your big sister and I don't want anything to happen to you!" Angel raged back, her eyes burning with intensity.  
  
"Lay off! I trust him. You're just jealous!" Angie roared and her tail swished back and forth. Angel huffed, about to say something when she deflated and sighed.  
  
"Fine. You know what, you're right. Feh," She said and paused for dramatics, "If you get hurt, DON'T COME CRYIN' TA ME!" Angel screamed and flew back up to the cave entrance and landed with grace again.  
  
Angie felt like crying but sucked back her tears and walked up the path; levitating rocks along the way and popping them every few seconds.  
  
***  
  
"Okay Rin, are you ready for take off?" Angel said and smiled for the first time since the argument.  
  
"Hai, Angel-sama!" Rin said excitedly and held fast to Angel's shoulders.  
  
"Here we go!" Angel shouted and ran to the edge of the cave. She swooped off, her tail trailing like a kites and billowing in the wind. Angie stepped over to Inu Yasha and frowned.  
  
"I guess... this is goodbye huh?" She said and held his hand. He squeezed back.  
  
"We'll see each other again. I promise." Inu Yasha said and pecked her on the cheek. She hugged his neck tightly and ran to the edge of the cave before he could see her cry. Inu Yasha sighed and watched her take off after her sister.  
  
***Okami***  
  
"It's morning Okami." Naraku hissed and walked into the room.  
  
"Okay Master. I have a favor to ask of you." Okami said and sat up from her bed.  
  
"Ask. I'm not saying I'll grant whatever it is though." Naraku said and turned to look at the wolf hanyou.  
  
"Could I have a free day? Free of mind controlling, free of missions, just a day off?" Okami pleaded and got on her knees.  
  
"I pity you." Naraku ridiculed and turned to face the door. "I will agree to let you have a free day, but not today. I have an important errand you need to run for me." Okami nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then control me. I don't want to be awake to hurt someone." Okami said softly, her eyes still on his slippers.  
  
"But of course." Naraku said and lifted his hand. She watched the hand and then winced; ready for him. He snapped his fingers and she blinked her eyes open; her pupils growing smaller.  
  
"What is your bidding master?" Okami said and stood up. Naraku smirked fiendishly and turned to her.  
  
"Fetch me the wolf prince's shards."  
  
***Lady Akitsu and Prince Koga*** (a/n: Heehee... they sound married!)  
  
The tora yawned and stretched until her toes curled. She rubbed the cheek she was laying on and sat up. She glanced over at Koga and smirked. He was upright against a tree with several abrasions on his head from the previous night's fight. She adjusted her blade within her obi and hopped from the tree she was resting in. She walked over to the snoring youkai and tapped him on the head. He woke with a start.  
  
"OUCH! That still hurts ya know. Don't make me pummel you." He said and rubbed his head.  
  
"Like you did last night ya wimp?" Lady Akitsu said playfully and pointed her snoot upward as she walked over to her sack.  
  
"I was going easy on you. If I REALLY wanted to take ya down I could." Koga said and smirked arrogantly.  
  
"HMPH!" Lady Ami snorted and took out some rice balls for breakfast. She passed one to Koga and he caught it with ease. They took a bite simultaneously, like they had been the whole time they'd been together. The tora youkai's ear twitched when she heard a small branch crack in the distance. She didn't think anything of it until an unfamiliar scent hit her nose. "Koga." She said and swallowed the last of her food. "We have company."  
  
Sorry for the lame-o shortness! I've been SO fricken busy. I'll try and hurry with the next chapter! 


	18. Kagome's Back!

Disclaimer: TALK ABOUT WRITER'S BLOCK! Well, I'm back and this'll be nice and long for ya! Have fun!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
***Ami and Koga***  
  
Lady Akitsu's feet pounded the ground in search for their pursuer. Koga wasn't far ahead, and wasn't getting very far. Koga stopped when he caught a whiff of the being's scent. Lady Ami stopped beside him, looking in different directions.  
  
"It's wolf." Koga said and glanced back and forth.  
  
"I know, Koga, I have a nose." Lady Akitsu sassed and clenched her fists. Koga growled it off and sprinted into the woods. Ami rolled her eyes and ran after him. A new scent caught Ami's attention and she stopped, grabbing Koga's arm to stop him too. "Do you smell that?" The tora-youkai queried. Koga sniffed too and recognized the scent immediately.  
  
"It's Kagome!" Koga shouted and changed course.  
  
"Kagome. Who's KAGOME?" Ami growled and followed him.  
  
"Not jealous ARE you?" Koga shouted back and smirked, leaving Ami in the dust.  
  
"J-j-j-jealous-s?!" The proud youkai stuttered out. 'No way, couldn't be, he's for the shards only, nothing else, just shards...' She shook it off and followed after Koga. What they didn't realize was that they were being watched from the trees.  
  
***  
  
"Mother... fucking...*grunt* backpack weighs a thousand pounds!" Kagome muttered as she hiked up the hillside. Her backpack lifted from her shoulders suddenly and she turned to see what was happening.  
  
"Need some assistance, My Lady?" Koga said and gave her a smile. Kagome grinned and nodded, too tired to say 'Yes please.' She glanced over his shoulder to see a disgruntled tora tai-youkai behind her.  
  
"Who's she?" Kagome whispered and nodded her head in Lady Akitsu's direction. Koga turned to face her, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, HER. That's Ami." Koga said and turned his back to her. Lady Ami was about to loose her fuse on him. She hand sprung over to Kagome's side and bowed. Then she bopped Koga on the head.  
  
"LADY Ami. LADY *bam* LADY *biff* LADY!!! *thwack*" The tora screamed and pounded him into the ground. Kagome looked in disbelief at Koga and then Lady Ami. How could polar opposites know each other?  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Lady Ami." Kagome said after looking down at the bruised wolf prince.  
  
"As am I. It's a pleasure." Lady Ami said politely. Kagome nodded and helped Koga to his feet.  
  
*** Sesshomaru and Angel ***  
  
Angel arrived with Rin on her back. Angie landed not far behind. They walked up to the castle, seeing Yoshiko guarding the entrance. She bowed respectfully at Angel and then looked at Angie.  
  
"Is this your sister?" She queried and quirked her eyebrow at the downhearted looking hanyou.  
  
"Hai." Angel said angrily and stormed into the palace. Yoshiko stared at the dejected girl. Angie never looked at Yoshiko for a moment, she just continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"Boy problems?" Yoshiko asked kindly.  
  
"Sister problems." Angie replied and lifted her head to look at the reon- youkai. Her eyes were pearly with tears of pain and betrayal. Yoshiko looked at her in remorse.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She said and patted Angie's back. She knew she was going to regret doing what she as about to do, but she did it anyway.  
  
"Hey hun," She whispered. Angie looked up at her as a lone tear trickled down her feet to the dry dirt below.  
  
"Let's just say, I had my back turned and you snuck away without me knowing." She said and smiled warmly. Angie looked at her in disbelief. They connected there for a faint moment. Angie nodded and bulleted for the trees. Yoshiko smiled and whispered lightly.  
  
"You owe me one, Angie of the Ryuu."  
  
Angie nodded and smiled. ' I know. I will help you when you need me. Call for me Yoshiko of the Nymphs.' Angie sent to her mentally and she flew toward the cliffs.  
  
***Inu Yasha Inc.***  
  
Inu Yasha had been depressed all morning. Sango and Shippo were preparing breakfast and Miroku and Rici were just waking up. They glanced around to see no Angie. A few seconds later, Rici stood up angrily.  
  
"HOW DARE SHE NOT SAY GOODBYE?!" She shouted and kicked a rock against the cave wall as fast as a bullet and it shattered into thousands of pieces.  
  
"She didn't want to wake you." Inu Yasha said somberly in a monotone manner. He was giving a look that made him resemble Sesshomaru. Rici growled and punched the wall, leaving a small crater in the wake.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE her!" She screamed and continued to mutter obscene profanity under her breath. Miroku stood and walked over to Inu Yasha. He patted his back comfortingly.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." He said and drowsily, walked over to Rici who was still beating the wall to rubble. He touched her shoulder and she turned around so fast it would have given a human whiplash.  
  
"What?" She shouted and he pointed to her hands. She looked at her knuckles to see them bleeding profusely. She growled and began to curse under her breath again. She walked over to Sango and sat next to her.  
  
Miroku went over to Inu Yasha and tapped his arm. Inu Yasha turned to face him, still with a stark stare.  
  
"We need to talk." He muttered and motioned for him to walk outside with him.  
  
They walked down the pathway until they weren't within earshot of the girls. Miroku stopped and leaned against a rock.  
  
"What do you need, houshi." Inu Yasha commanded more then asked.  
  
"We need to talk to you about your girl situation." Miroku said and crossed his arms.  
  
"What for?" Inu Yasha asked, completely oblivious to what the monk was suggesting.  
  
"It seems to me," he began, " that you were going steady with Kagome for a while." He said and paused to look at the hanyou's face. Inu Yasha was shocked when Miroku brought up that name. Only a few days without her and he'd already forgotten about her.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'Goin' steady'?" Inu Yasha asked, not breaking his monotonous look.  
  
"You seemed to like Kagome as much as Kagome liked you. But as soon as Angie-chan comes along, you forget her and go straight for the new girl." Miroku spoke calmly.  
  
"She saved my life! What was I supposed to do?!" Inu Yasha shouted and flailed his arms around.  
  
"So, doing what you did last night was repayment for your rescue?" Miroku said, raising a brow and looking at Inu Yasha in disgust.  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to call it 'repayment'." Inu Yasha said and paused, thinking about what he was going to say next. "But I had a talk with her and, she was just like me. She grew up like me, she felt how I felt, and Kagome would never know how that feels. She has had friends since the start. I've only just gotten you guys-"  
  
"Because of Kagome." Miroku interrupted. Inu Yasha froze and didn't know how to continue.  
  
"Angie is so much different than Kagome. She knows how I feel. If I had been with Kagome, WHICH I NEVER WAS IN THE FIRST PLACE MIGHT I ADD, I would have felt that she didn't understand me. With Angie, she knows how I've been treated, she knows how and why I am what I am." Inu Yasha finished, satisfied with his comeback.  
  
"I see. Then you're with Angie?" Miroku said and stood up from his spot on the rock.  
  
"I," Inu Yasha paused, "I think so." He said and turned around to avoid Miroku's look.  
  
"You should decide. Even if you THINK so, you should KNOW so." Miroku said and began to walk up the hill to the cave.  
  
***Okami***  
  
The wolf hanyou had been spying on the trio from the trees. She was fully aware that the tora and wolf were onto her, but she didn't care. All that mattered was Naraku's commands. She watched them get acquainted and share interested with the tora-youkai. She narrowed her eyes in focus. 'When was the right time to attack?' She thought and stared at the wolf- prince.  
  
'Soon.' A voice in her head commanded.  
  
***Naraku***  
  
Naraku watched the scene as it was from Okami's eyes. The mist poured from a jug and painted the picture. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. He knew that Okami was no match for a miko and two youkai, so he began to develop a plan of attack. He'd need to lure Koga from the pack.  
  
"Yes, that's it. I will attack tonight." Naraku said to himself and grinned wickedly. His plan was going to work this time, or Okami would pay for it with her life.  
  
------------------------------  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Night comes soon and the battle commences  
  
~ Koga, Lady Ami, and Kagome travel and meet up with Inu Yasha Inc. before nightfall (Recommended)  
  
~ Angie comes back and there is a celebration  
  
~ Okami overpowers Naraku's mind control (Not Recommended)  
  
------------------------------  
  
There you have it! 3.5 pages on 10 font! HAPPY?!?! Sorry, I've been cranky, no one's online and I'm sick and I wanna write but writer's block is KILLING ME! I just got out of writer's block for this and I hope you hurry and review your vote so I can write it without writer's block creeping up on me again! Thanks! Love yall! Ja ne! 


	19. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or my own computer so I haven't been updating... GOMEN NASAI!  
  
Choice Winner:  
  
~ Koga, Lady Ami, and Kagome travel and meet up with Inu Yasha Inc. before nightfall.  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Inu Yasha Inc.***  
  
Everyone had packed up and were ready to leave the cave when a familiar scent hit Inu Yasha's nose. His ears perked up and he looked out of the mouth of the cave.  
  
'Is that... is that Angie?' he thought and stood up from his seat on the floor of the cave. Sango looked at him as if she was about to inquiry him, but her question was soon answered when she heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Konichiwa!" Angie said cheerfully and stepped down to the cave floor. Inu Yasha's jaw dropped as Angie looked over at him with a placid smile on her face. Rici and Miroku looked at her stunned, as well as Sango and Shippou. Angie's calm grin widens as she looks at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha!" she cried and ran over to the inu-hanyou. Inu Yasha stood stock- still and Angie ran into him, nearly plowing him to the ground. She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Ho-how... didn't you... did he...I'm confused," He stuttered out and looked down into her deep red eyes. She looked at him in a quizzical manner.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Of course, but how did you get back? Did he let you go?" Inu Yasha asked giving her an equally puzzled look. Angie smiled and hugged him tightly around the neck. He hugged back; still just as confused.  
  
"A friend let me out," she answered simply and left his arms. Inu Yasha was still puzzled, but decided to ask about it later. Angie walked over to Rici who both exchanged hugs. Miroku opened his arms for a hug only to be hit on the head by Rici.  
  
"Don't go doing what I think you will be," She whispered and smirked. Miroku rubbed his head and glared at Rici. Then he sighed, accepting the obvious, and slumped down to pack his pack.  
  
"It's a good thing you caught us Angie-san," Shippo began, "We were just heading out."  
  
"That sounds like fun! Where are we off to?" Angie asked energetically. Inu Yasha shrugged and looked at Miroku who in turn did the same to Rici. Sango stood up, eyes closed and a smug look on her face.  
  
"We're going to get Kagome, then we need more jewel shards," she replied calmly. Miroku gave her a strange look and quirked a brow.  
  
"What's with the look?" Rici asked sensing Miroku's glance. Sango looked over at the confused neko. She smiled happily.  
  
"No reason. Just feeling happy at the moment!" Sango said cheerfully and tied her knapsack around her neck. Rici gave her a strange look but decided against asking any questions.  
  
"Okay then, which way to Kagome?" Angie asked brightly. Inu Yasha winced at the mention of the young girl's name as if he'd just got the biggest paper cut in the history of paper cuts. (A/n: I know... strange realization, but you hafta admit, paper cuts kill!)  
  
The group exited the cave and headed down the hill slowly. Inu Yasha was the one that was the farthest behind; he had no desire to see Kagome. Angie sensed that something was wrong and looked up at the hanyou. Though he felt her eyes on him, he resisted looking at her and continued to scan the fields and forest around them.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" she asked him kindly, grasping his hand in hers. He blushed, as though he'd just been thinking something dirty and was caught doing it. Angie squeezed his hand, urging him to speak.  
  
"I was thinking about what I'll tell Kagome when we meet up with her," he answered simply. Angie looked away from him and glanced ahead. She didn't want to press the matter, but was madly curious.  
  
"What do you think you'll say?" she asked shyly. Inu Yasha sighed and shrugged weakly.  
  
"If I knew that, I wouldn't be thinking about it," he replied. Angie rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She decided not to talk about it anymore. She was worried for him, and for herself. She hoped that when she arrived, Kagome wouldn't hate her, or Inu Yasha.  
  
***  
  
After a while of walking, the sun began to set in the sky and painted the lands pink. Rici had heard the whole conversation between Inu Yasha and Angie and wasn't sure what to expect. She chose not to interfere with their personal lives and just continue walking.  
  
Shippo was getting drowsy and quickly jumped up onto his usual perch; Miroku's shoulder. Rici was tired too; her tail growing limp and her feet dragging lazily on the ground. She finally just decided to rest her head on Miroku's shoulder and she smiled comfortably.  
  
"Honestly, Rici, you sleep until noon and now you're tired again? It's not even sundown," Sango stated disapprovingly. Rici growled wearily, to groggy to sass back. After a few minutes of walking, a familiar scent hit Rici's nose.  
  
She lifted her head and stopped in her tracks. She looked around with a suspicious look on her face. Miroku stepped back and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked warmly, trying to make eye contact with her. Rici continued to look around, worried beginning to be painted on her face.  
  
"Okami," Rici whispered to herself and sprinted off at lightening speeds. Miroku looked at Sango, who shrugged confusedly. Miroku started after her at a fast pace, waking the slumbering kitsune on his shoulder. Sango ran after the two as well. Inu Yasha and Angie looked up at the hurrying team and decided to catch up.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Shippo shouted angrily and rubbed his eyes. Miroku looked at him and then looked back ahead.  
  
"Rici's on the trail of someone and won't stop," he said while panting heavily. Angie caught up to Miroku quickly and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Did she say who, by chance?" She questioned sternly.  
  
"She said... wolf," he spoke and continued running at a steady pace.  
  
"Was it 'wolf' or..." Angie said before a scent hit her nose. "OKAMI!" She shouted and caught up to Rici. (A/n: For those who didn't know, okami means wolf in Japanese.)  
  
***Lady Ami***  
  
Koga and Lady Ami forgot about their pursuer after a while of talking with Kagome. Koga annoyed the hell out of Lady Ami; he liked Kagome too much for her taste.  
  
"So, Kagome-chan, what have you been up to lately?" Koga asked kindly, putting his arm around her. Lady Ami mentally growled, but kept her stature and grinned pleasantly.  
  
"I'm just returning to Inu Yasha with a bunch of food and supplies I've gotten," she said and pointed to her pack that was on Koga's back. Koga growled at the mention of his rival's name.  
  
"I don't know what you like in that mutt-face," Koga grumbled and narrowed his eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked ahead. There was a long silence afterward that lasted for at least 10 minutes. Kagome froze suddenly and looked behind her.  
  
"Koga, I sense a jewel shard, and it's advancing fast!" Kagome shouted and looked around, trying to follow the shard's patterns. Koga turned quickly and looked around. He smelled the wolf demon again and stepped in front of Kagome. Lady Ami walked ahead of Kagome and Koga looking around placidly.  
  
"So, Kagome, you can sense jewel shards can you?" She asked and bent her knees into a distinctive fighting stance. She reached into her obi and took out her lotus fan. She grinned evilly and sensed that the wolf was getting closer. She flipped her fan open with a quick snap. "Now THIS is what I'm talking about!"  
  
Just as her words left her lips, Rici dove in front of her and crouched in a different fighting stance; her left leg was completely straight and her right bent, in a typical flex posture.  
  
"What the... who are you?!" Lady Ami demanded looking down at the neko-youkai below her. Rici didn't so much as glance at the tiger demon.  
  
"I'm here to save your ass, this girl is a force to be reckoned with!" Rici shouted and jumped high into the air, her tail twirling behind her like a streamer. The tora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I haven't heard THAT before," she grumbled and scanned through the woods. As if on cue, Angie arrived on the scene. Lady Ami looked over at Angie and recognized her nearly immediately. She shielded her face with her fan.  
  
"Don't bother hiding yourself, Ami. I know who you are and you're in trouble as soon as I'm finished with this bitch!" Angie said and jumped into a tree. Lady Ami felt a hot pang of guilt wash over her back. Koga looked back at Kagome who shrugged in uncertainty.  
  
Without warning, loud screams were heard within the woods. Kagome's eyes widened and Angie ran without any consideration to the others. Lady Ami followed along with Koga and Kagome close behind.  
  
When they arrived, blood was strewn everywhere and trees were torn limb from limb. (A/n: No pun intended.) Kagome gasped as she saw Rici's body plummet to the ground. The neko hit the ground with such a force that a crater was formed. A loud war cry was heard from above and it got louder as it got closer.  
  
Okami landed on Rici's stomach with her feet; like a pencil stick dive. Rici cried out in pain and latched her claws around the wolf's ankles and threw her off. Okami was hurled into a tree and she slid down to the bottom of it.  
  
From nowhere, Inu Yasha appeared and ran over to the stunned wolf demon. He grabbed her by the shoulders tightly and looked at her face. She was bleeding from the mouth and there were several large gashes on her skull. She blinked her eyes open and looked at the inu-hanyou.  
  
"Who sent you? Was it Naraku?!" He commanded and shook her limp form. She blinked again and then smirked widely. In a burst of purple smoke, she disappeared from his hands and reappeared behind him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked slyly. Angie charged her at full force and was about to clobber her when she disappeared again. She flew into Inu Yasha and they collided with the tree. They then laid at the base of it, completely motionless. Rici growled and sat up with barely any strength left. Okami reappeared behind her and smirked fiendishly.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration. What could she do? She then realized that her bow was with her backpack as well as her quiver of arrows. She rushed over to Koga, who was watching; completely stunned. She reached into her pack and pulled out the arrows, then reached to the side where it was strapped to the rucksack.  
  
She drew her bow and concentrated hard. The arrow began to glow brightly and Okami turned around to face her.  
  
"You dare try and hit me?" She sassed and narrowed her eyes at the human girl. Kagome lowered her brow angrily, but didn't say anything. With much struggle, Rici stood up and looked at Okami. Kagome and her were in a starring challenge. Without a second thought, Kagome let her arrow go and it flew at Okami at tremendous speeds.  
  
She disappeared again into a puff of purple haze. A shrill shriek of pain echoed throughout the woods. As the smoke disappeared, a familiar pink- white glow filtered though it. Rici staggered from the smoke and fell forward, clutching her stomach. She screamed again and rolled on the ground as though she was on fire and trying to put it out.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she ran toward Rici's screaming body. Miroku and Sango arrived on Kirara to see Inu Yasha and Angie lying unconscious and Rici hollering uncontrollably. Okami was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Rici was flailing about, the purification on the sacred arrow beginning to take affect on her body. Miroku held down her legs as tight as possible. Sango held her left arm and Koga held her right arm along with her head. She continued to kick and scream shrill gibberish. Kagome pressed her stomach down, making sure to hold it still so she could pull the arrow out.  
  
***  
  
Lady Ami was hiding in the shadows. She knew that the wolf demon hadn't seen her and she knew that she had the upper hand. Now, all she had to do was find her.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Okami fled  
  
~ Okami surprises Lady Ami and attacks her  
  
~ Okami attacks those who are trying to help Rici  
  
~Your choice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HS: Yes I know. I was WAY overdue for an update... please forgive me! I made it extra long so no one will hurt me!  
  
Nolabel: You sure about that, Ric? They look PISSED.  
  
HS: SHUSH! Don't give them any ideas! *looks around all scared-like*  
  
Reviewers: KILL THE SLOW ONE! *attacks HS with every object thinkable*  
  
NL: HEY! I'm in the line of fire! GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
HS: You're on your own! *runs away* 


	20. Death of a Friend, Birth of a Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I can finally update! My mom has been keeping me on computer prohibition so I haven't been writing. I hope to update a lot sooner now! GOMEN NASAI!  
  
Choice Winner: ~Okami fled RUN YOU CHICKEN!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A crude and violent ripping sound was heard as Kagome gripped the arrow and pulled it out with promptness. Rici screamed and coughed vulgarly, but stopped squirming. Lady Ami jumped down from her hiding place in the tree and landed gracefully beside Rici and the others.  
  
Rici's breathing became rapid and sodden. The hole in her stomach was almost indefinitely non-repairable. The clothing that surrounded the puncture was charred as well as much of the skin. Her eyes were fighting tears but the tears won and they cascaded down the sides of her head. Kagome held the wound down as an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Just go and get her," the cat youkai said and put her hand over Kagome's. "She's getting away. Kill her."  
  
"We can't leave you like this," Angie said weakly from her position at the base of the tree. She took all of her energy to stand up and walk over to Rici. Her knees gave way just as she reached Rici's side and grabbed her hand. Rici's face contorted as she coughed once more, this time with blood spraying from her mouth.  
  
Inu Yasha woke from the tree as well and looked over at the crowd that had formed around the neko. He struggled to his feet and, using his untransformed sword as a support, crawled over to the throng of demons and humans alike. Sango walked closer to Rici and bit her lip.  
  
"Rici, don't die... please?" she said with tears welling up into her dark brown eyes. Rici attempted a false smile but it was interrupted by another agonizing cough. She looked at all the people around her as they began to spin and turn into a dark blur. She continued to blink her eyes to keep them focused, but to no avail.  
  
The small group watched her bright blue eyes turn gray and glazed as she stared into nothingness. Her breath slowed and finally ceased all together. She was at ease and the circle of people was completely silent.  
  
Inu Yasha lowered his brow in concentration. She couldn't be dead; it just wasn't possible. Miroku was completely speechless as was Kagome and Lady Ami. Lady Ami didn't know who the woman was, so she had no reason to shed a tear. Kagome couldn't believe that she had killed her. It may have been unintentional, but she still murdered her in cold blood. She kept her hands over Rici's stomach as though she could spring to life. She didn't.  
  
***  
  
The group had wrapped Rici's lifeless body in a pale blue blanket and dug a small grave in the crater she passed away in. The dirt gathered around her body as Miroku and Inu Yasha buried the motionless body.  
  
Miroku's face was completely placid and monotone as was Inu Yasha's. Kagome and Angie hugged each other tightly and wept until they had no water left within their eyes. Lady Ami sat there beside Koga, unsure of what to do or say. They both felt completely awkward and out of place at the burial.  
  
Once they finished, Sango placed five pink water lilies upon the mound and knelt in front of it. Kagome crawled over to the grave and knelt beside Sango as well as Angie. Sango had barely shed a tear the entire time and was finally giving in to her emotions with deep breaths and large teardrops staining her kimono. Kirara nestled in her lap, trying desperately to calm her, but it wasn't helping the least bit.  
  
The light was gone and the night was cold so the group decided to camp beside Rici's grave for the night. Sango kept quiet for a while, staring into nothing as she plucked the pedals from a small violet at her feet. Kagome and Angie were sitting side-by-side against a tree talking quietly.  
  
"Sango's tough," Angie stated and played with her narrow tail. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"She's been through hell and back. Her whole family died, not to mention her whole village. Her whole life has been torture, and now another part of her happiness has been slaughtered undoubtedly because of Naraku," she said and paused thinking about the cause of Rici's death. "And because of me."  
  
***Angel***  
  
Angel had traveled forever, following her sister's scent. Her wings flapped angrily and she growled now and then from getting led to dead ends. Angie was extremely skillful at hiding her scent, and she wanted to make sure Angel didn't find her hiding with Inu Yasha again.  
  
Yoshiko was forced to follow her, flying low on her large, nymph-like wings. They buzzed like a flies as she pursued the angry neko angel.  
  
"I can't believe you let her get away! What is the matter with you, Yoshiko?" she grumbled when stopping for the fifth time at a dead ended trail. Yoshiko grinned, baring to petite fangs.  
  
"I know how she feels, so I let her get away from an overpowering big sister," she said simply and flew forth. Angel considered her comment and kept quiet.  
  
A little while later, a familiar scent hit Angel and Yoshiko's nose at the same time. They flew faster toward it and into the woods. The irony, metallic smell of blood filtered through the forest's brush and lead them into a path of destruction and havoc.  
  
Yoshiko narrowed her brow and pouted her lip in a cute, yet concerned concentration. Angel's face was a clear and placid look, praying inside that the blood she smelt wasn't that of her sister. Her wings flapped hard against the wind, narrowly missing Yoshiko and several trees. To top all of the trees in the way, it was almost pitch black with the exception for a light in the near distance.  
  
She landed smoothly a few yards away from the light and crept forward silently. Yoshiko landed gracefully behind and followed. Angel's ears twitched back and forth at the sounds of sniffles and quiet talking. The conversations were so quiet she couldn't pick up what they were saying.  
  
A bush concealed them as they peered upon the unhappy beings. Their faces were pale with anguish yet their cheeks were rosy red and sore from the tears that had cascaded down them hours previous. Angel held back from going forth and crouched behind the bush, watching them closely.  
  
Inu Yasha, whose head was wrapped in gauze, was walking over to Kagome, Angie, and Sango, bringing them bowls of soup and chopsticks. They took it and gravely thanked him before looking down into their cups and sipping or stabbing at the noodles or chicken that floated within them.  
  
Miroku was cooking the brew over a fire beside a small Kirara. Lady Akitsu was sitting beside a disgruntled and very confused Koga. The pair both looked slightly out of place and were whispering to each other, trying to explain to the other what was going on.  
  
Angel scanned the surrounding area and determined they were in the middle of a battlefield. The mound Sango was starring at confused her at first, but recognized it to be a grave. Just then, she realized there was no Rici. Flashes of hot sensations hit her back and made her freeze where she was. She knew it was her half-sister.  
  
Without consenting Yoshiko, she walked into the clearing, making everyone look up at her. Angie looked at her blankly, not sure if she should be sad that she was leaving or that maybe her sister had the heart to leave her alone. At the sight of Angel, Kagome immediately looked away and bowed her head low in shame.  
  
"What happened," Angel commanded softly without a questioning tone. Kagome flinched at her voice as though she was about to be slugged. Inu Yasha starred at Angel and then looked at Miroku for help in an explanation.  
  
"Rici's dead," Sango said simply without taking her eyes off of the torn apart violet at her feet. Angel looked over at the demon slayer in disbelief. Thought she knew that already, it was hard to hear someone say it. In the back of the crowd, Lady Akitsu whispered something to Koga and he nodded in agreement. They slunk away why the others conversed and disappeared into the woods.  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Angel stops Koga and Lady Akitsu from leaving  
  
~ Angel takes Angie away  
  
~ Angel decides to let Angie go  
  
~ Okami is listening  
  
~ You Choose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ HS- Again, gomen for the wait! Here it is! It's coming faster sooner this time, okay? Ja ne! *creeps off stage*  
  
NoLabel- What do you think you're doing? *grabs her and shoves her into a chair* *ties her to it and puts a computer in front of her* I'm not leaving until you write!!!!!!  
  
HS- Mew?  
  
NoLabel- *growls angrily*  
  
HS- AH! I'm writing! I'm writing! 


	21. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I hope to update a lot sooner now! GOMEN NASAI!  
  
Choice Winner: ~ Your choice. Congrats, Okami! You had a swell idea! *pauses to look at self* Swell? Wtf? Anyways... continue!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Kouga and Lady Ami***  
  
The woman and man were slinking quietly out of the area when Angel started bawling in the background. They slinked quickly away and were out of sight and scent from the campsite. Kouga leaned against a tree and looked at Lady Ami as she sat in front of him.  
  
"Why do I feel like I was to blame for all of that?" Kouga asked the tora youkai as she picked up a stick beside her. She looked away and poked at a rock with the twig.  
  
"You're as much to blame as I was. We did nothing to help," the tiger said in a melancholy tone. Kouga looked away as well and swirled his finger around in the loose dirt.  
  
"You think we should do something then?" Kouga said and looked up at her as she looked up at him.  
  
"Like what?" she asked timidly, pulling her knees up to her chest like a child.  
  
"We could go after Okami," he answered, mimicking her.  
  
"I guess so," she responded and unfolded into a typical Indian style. Kouga's tail swished behind him and he unfolded like her.  
  
"We could at least do something to avenge their friend's death. We just sat there and did nothing, and we should do something."  
  
"I agree," Lady Ami said and stood up simultaneously with Kouga. They both began to head in the direction of where Okami last set off with their noses in the air and their ears ready for any noises.  
  
***Sesshomaru***  
  
"Nymph, what do you mean they aren't here?" Sesshomaru calmly asked Yoshiko.  
  
"It's as simply as I put it. They're not here, dog," she retorted. "Speak more wisely or I shall report you to the counsel and you won't be given the deed."  
  
"I apologize. I was being rash," Sesshomaru said through nearly clenched teeth. Yoshiko could see he was regretting every word and loved every bit of it.  
  
Sesshomaru stormed off with his fluffy white tail billowing behind him. A small hyou youkai servant ran up to his side as soon as he reentered the palace.  
  
"My lord, there is no sign of little Rin anywhere," she said timidly. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a small bit of anger in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? She left your sight-" he paused for effect, "- again." The words hit the young girl like hot grease. She shuddered and looked down.  
  
"It was not my time to watch her milord! Angel was to be watching her!" she said regretfully.  
  
"Then is it a coincidence that both she and Angie are absent?" the proud youkai sneered. The girl was taken back but then realized that she, herself, didn't make note of the fact that she hadn't seen either youkai. The young panther shuddered again when thinking what her punishment would be.  
  
"Should I search for her?" the girl asked politely with shame in her voice.  
  
"Yes, and take Yoshiko with you," he answered and slightly smirked.  
  
"But, milord, isn't she to train with you today?" she asked, hoping that she hadn't overstepped her bounds.  
  
"This will be her training for the day," he said quietly. Trying to think of an excuse for that as a lesson, he spoke again. "She will need to use what I've taught her so far. This will be a sort of... test."  
  
"Yes, milord," the young panther bowed and began to walk away.  
  
"And Sha'chu," he began, making the hyou turn around and face him again. "Find her or don't return."  
  
***Sha'chu and Yoshiko***  
  
"I can't believe that I was stuck doing this. I'm the princess of the nymphs and I shouldn't be taken without due consideration!" Yoshiko pouted and crossed her arms angrily. The young girl was about a year or two older than Rin, but she played the same as she did. She hopped around chasing after grasshoppers with her skinny black tail trailing her like a kite's would.  
  
"It's alright! With your sniffer and my sniffer we'll find her!" Sha'chu said enjoying herself. Yoshiko looked down at the young panther and rolled her eyes. The reon was more like Sesshomaru than she could care for, but she showed her emotions well.  
  
"You'd better be right. Now stop chasing that blasted bug and help me find her scent," Yoshiko ordered and pointed forward. Sha'chu frowned and nodded. She was a girl full with emotion and could change it quickly. She knelt over and sniffed the ground for a few seconds before sitting up. Her elfin ears twitched slightly.  
  
"I don't smell her, but I can hear something," she whispered. Yoshiko grew silent and concentrated on the area. Being a nymph, she didn't have extremely good senses like youkai. She was only gifted in the arts of magic, which is why Sesshomaru had taken her to be his apprentice.  
  
Soon, Yoshiko could hear the voices too. They seemed to be a woman and a man, but not Rin. Sha'chu sniffed the breeze and smiled.  
  
"I think they're youkai," she said and sniffed some more. "A tora and an urufu," she whispered again. "I think they're going north," she said and looked to Yoshiko who was unfazed. She was surprised that a young girl could contain so much power with her senses, but didn't want to show it.  
  
"Alright then, no Rin?" she asked and looked down at the little girl.  
  
"I don't believe so," she answered and sat down on the ground.  
  
"Then we won't bother with them," she said simply. "It's too dark now to find anyone. Let's camp here for the night."  
  
"Hai, Yoshiko-sama," she said and curled up on the ground. Yoshiko sat beside her and leaned against a rock, falling quickly to sleep.  
  
***Naraku***  
  
"You didn't receive the jewels, Okami," Naraku seethed and gave her a venomous glare. Okami nodded. "What did I say about not getting the jewels?"  
  
"I was to be killed if I didn't get them," she answered quickly. "But I did kill a member of their collection," she spoke quietly.  
  
Naraku looked away and starred at the jar that was puffing out the imaging smoke. It flashed the scene at the campsite and portrayed different colors for different emotions throughout the screen. Okami's mood changing eyes flickered yellow with fright at what Naraku might do to her.  
  
"Okami," he began. "I will lighten your sentence for destroying one of their comrades. However, you shall be punished after you gather the shards." Through his cold and nasty exterior, he feared only one thing: he might be beginning to have feelings for Okami. If it was any other servant, she or he would be killed. Okami had an idea about this, but decided against saying anything for fear of her life.  
  
"Arigato, my lord. Shall I depart now?" she asked.  
  
"Rest first. If you took such a beating before on rest, you should gather your strength again," he answered and continued keeping his eyes from hers. She nodded and walked out of the room silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
NOW CHOOSE:  
  
~ Okami meets up with Kouga and Lady Ami  
  
~ Okami meets up with Yoshiko and Sha'chu  
  
~ Okami attacks Inu Co.  
  
~ Your Choice 


	22. Injury leads to Injury

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sea World, I don't own Natasha, I don't own the TV show named Inu Yasha! Oooohoohoo! I'm clever! Who's Natasha?  
  
**Choice Winner:** There were only 2 people who voted so I'm choosing myself!  
  
**Chapter 22**  
  
_**Okami**_  
  
The urufu stretched as she sat up from bed, her head throbbing terribly. She looked around her small room and blinked lazily. The throbbing signaled Naraku was calling her, so she stood up to get dressed. She slipped her slender, pale body into her tight, dark red stocking-like outfit. She tied a crimson obi around her waist and put a bright red bow into her long brown hair. As her head throbbed one last time, she knew he was coming for her and she slipped on her knee-high boots. She slid the door open to see Naraku towering over her.  
  
"It took you long enough," the dark man seethed and glared into her eyes. They changed from tired royal purple to golden yellow with fear.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Naraku-sama," she whispered and bowed, her ears flattened against her scalp in regret. Naraku turned away and she looked up.  
  
"Go now, Okami. Before they awaken," the hanyou said and pointed to the doorway. She nodded and began to walk to the doorway but stopped to turn and look at Naraku.  
  
"Sir," she began. He penetrated her golden eyes with his red orbs, making her shiver slightly. "After this is over, can I be let go?" she asked politely. Naraku closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He released and opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"We shall see," he answered and turned away to watch his imaging pot. The ookami bowed and exited the room.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Okami walked down the winding paths as the shard in her head pulsated madly, Naraku's curse taking over her. She winced as the shard finally took control of her completely and her eyes turned blank and black. Her veins throbbed with adrenaline and she ripped through the forest with incredible speed searching for the pack of tired travelers.  
  
**_Inu Yasha Inc._**  
  
The tormented group was all sleeping on the damp forest floor. Inu Yasha and Angie were huddled together with Angel close beside. Kagome and Sango were leaning against a tree together with Kirara on Sango's lap and Shippo on Kagome's. Miroku sat alone on the opposite side of the camp as everyone else. Yoshiko was obviously nowhere in sight because she fled to Sesshomaru when Angel began to talk to the group the previous night. She was currently stationed with Sha'chu in a field near Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
Okami was advancing fast and stealthfully. No one was awake for guard, so it would have been easy to kill them all where they were. She arrived at the campsite with her tail swishing back and forth irritably. Unfortunately for the urufu, Kirara sensed someone approaching and woke up. The hair on her back stood on end and she hissed angrily.  
  
This woke Sango and she patted the fire cat gently. Okami was only five feet from Kagome and raising her hand up high to slash down. Sango's eyes widened but she didn't get to the human girl in time. Okami slashed downward, hitting Kagome with such force that she was pinned and embedded into the tree. Her shrieks woke everyone up as Okami grabbed the vile of shards. Everyone charged at the urufu but she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted and jumped into the frail girl's lap. She winced and Shippo hopped off.  
  
"I'm alright," she said weakly and coughed up specks of blood. Her whole torso was in shreds and so were most of her thighs. Inu Yasha sliced into the dissipating haze and turned around snarling like a mad dog.  
  
"We will find her," he seethed and continued to slash at the smoke. Miroku looked at Kagome with concern and knelt beside her. He laid her down on the ground and pressed on the wounds.  
  
"We need gauze," he mumbled.  
  
"I have something better," she said quietly and walked over to the crippled girl. The wings on her back disappeared as she pulled out a small stick from her pouch. It grew into a large, golden pole like Miroku's with a circle at the very end. Her wings reappeared as golden figures on each side of her staff.  
  
She walked over to the crippled young girl and placed the head of the staff right over the wounds. Everyone watched carefully as she began to circle it over her body and chant inaudible words. Kagome's body began to glow light blue and she looked down at her injuries with extreme curiosity. Every bead of blood lost hovered slowly to her and found its way back into its rightful spot. Her injuries formed together like a zipper and as did her clothes.  
  
Everyone watched in shock as she was healed to perfect health right before their eyes. Angel held firm to her staff as she continued to fix Kagome. She was complete in a matter of minutes and collapsed onto the ground. Her head was spinning madly and she held it tightly. Kagome sat up and felt her stomach and thighs in complete shock. Angie ran over to her sister and held her tightly.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, it just took a lot out of me, that's all," the angel replied and her eyes widened. She gasped and held her stomach tightly. What was happening to her?  
  
She looked down at her stomach and saw huge, gaping wounds that were identical to Kagome's all over her torso. Angie held her sister close and looked down at her wounds.  
  
"What's happening?" she whispered as the rest walked over and circled the siblings.  
  
"It's just a part of healing," Angel said weakly and clung tighter to her gashes.  
  
"This didn't happen last time," she said and looked at Angel with deep concern.  
  
"Yes it did. I was dead in Sesshomaru's arms when I revived Rin. It was only a matter of time before I healed. I can't die from healing someone, Angie," she said quietly.  
  
"Then you'll heal?" Kagome inquired and held onto Angel's wounds. Angel took her hand and looked up at her.  
  
"I'll heal, it will take a while," she said and leaned against Angie's body. Angie looked up at Miroku and Inu Yasha.  
  
"We need to find Okami," she growled. Inu Yasha nodded and so did Miroku. Kagome and Sango looked at one another and then to Angie.  
  
"What about us?" Sango asked and looked at her questionably.  
  
_NOW CHOOSE:  
_  
¤ Sango stays and Kagome goes with Angie, Miroku, and Inu Yasha & Shippo sneaks behind them  
  
¤ Kagome stays and Sango goes with Angie, Miroku, and Inu Yasha & Shippo sneaks behind them  
  
¤ Shippo stays with Kagome, Angel and Sango  
  
¤ Miroku stays behind with Sango and Angel, and Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Angie leave

=====  
I know it's been a while, but I updated sooner than usual! Ja ne!


	23. Prepping for Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own him. I wish Inu-chan had stocks... then I COULD own him!  
  
**Choice Winner:** No one voted but Gi-chan so I'm choosing.  
  
**Chapter 23**

**Inu Yasha Inc.**  
  
Kagome decided to stay with Angel and Shippo. Sango and Miroku hopped onto Kirara's back while the two hanyous ran beneath. Inu Yasha was running with blind fury, sniffing everywhere for a trace of Okami's scent. Angie looked at him with concern and picked up the pace.  
  
"Inu Yasha, calm down!" she shouted, but to no avail. He was running at break neck speed through the fields and forests. She caught up to him and tackled him from behind, holding his hands behind his back. "Inu Yasha, you need to stop this!" she commanded and pushed the back of his head down into the ground. He roared in anger and flailed to try and get up. Angie held firm, making sure she wouldn't fly off.  
  
"Get off my, Angela!" he snarled and struggled some more. Kirara landed beside the pair and Miroku jumped off. He helped her control the lunatic as he thrashed beneath the neko-hanyou. Angie grit her teeth and slugged the hanyou on the head.  
  
"You have no right to call me that in that sort of tone!" she growled. His thrashing ceased and she got up, turning away. "We all want revenge for Kagome's injuries; you don't need to go insane over it," she muttered and walked over to Sango. Inu Yasha looked up with repressed anger in his eyes. For the hundredth time in his life, he was torn. This time it was different though, it wasn't including Kikyo.  
  
Miroku got off and Inu Yasha stood up, dusting himself off. "Angie, could I talk to you a moment?"  
  
"No," she stated simply, hopping up onto Kirara's back. Inu Yasha looked at her sadly and nodded.  
  
"Alright, Angie-san," he murmured and turned back to the trail. Miroku walked over to the girls, watching as the dog demon trudged into the woods, sniffing around.  
  
"I think he's sorry, Angie," he said and turned to see Angie's solemn face. Miroku and Sango's face changed from confused to concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked in worry. Angie turned away, blinking her tears back.  
  
"He still loves her, doesn't he?" she inquired quietly. Sango and Miroku looked at each other as Kirara gave a long sigh. They didn't respond. Miroku hopped onto the fire cat's back and she flew off after Inu Yasha.  
  
**Okami**  
  
"The plan is going well, sire," Okami muttered.  
  
"Perfect," Naraku said insidiously, looking at the nearly full Shikon no Tama in his palm. "It's just a matter of time now."  
  
"Sire, if I can inquire as to a dilemma of mine," she asked, her hands quivering in her lap. Her head was looking downward and she was sitting in a squat position.  
  
"You may."  
  
"Well, it's a dilemma thwarting the both of us-"  
  
"Just speak," Naraku demanded, looking up at her. She glanced up and looked into his cold, crimson eyes.  
  
"If you could remove the shard inside my head, you'd be able to have the full jewel," she mumbled.  
  
"You'd be free," he said quietly. "I don't want that yet."  
  
"But milord, why?" she asked, still looking at him. Tears began to brim in her color changing eyes.  
  
"After the battle, I will," he spoke, holding the jewel up to the light. It shimmered and sparkled in the afternoon sun.  
  
"Battle?" she asked, her eyes turning yellow with slight fear.  
  
"The largest of our time." He threw the tama up and caught it with one hand. He placed it into the inside of his vest pocket and looked back to Okami. "A second Black Blood Battle."  
  
"A second? But that would mean there would be more that a few people on the hanyou's side," she reminded him.  
  
"But these are no ordinary hanyou," he corrected. "This is Inu Yasha and Angela no Ryuu. These people aren't to be talked about lightly."  
  
"So you want me under your control while we go through with this," she said, brushing back her black hair.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Okami," he said, taking a sip of tea. Okami's ears perked up to listen. "You stay with me, you will have it gone now." Okami hesitated.  
  
"Even after the battle? I'll be with you then as well?"  
  
"Hai. Even then." Okami looked back down to think about the situation.  
  
"Take it out now," she decided. Naraku nodded and stood. Okami stood beside him and faced him.  
  
"Don't worry, this will hurt," he said and grabbed her by the forehead. She gulped and closed her eyes tight. Naraku pulled her to him and sat down, lugging her down with him. She landed hard on her back as he dragged her up into his arms. "Don't move. One wrong move and you'll die," he muttered and held her firmly with his right arm around her arms and waist.  
  
He wrapped his left leg across her lap and sat up, looking down at her head. She quaked in fear, biting her lip hard. "Don't do that unless you don't want a lower lip." Okami quickly released her lip and grabbed onto Naraku's pant leg. He smirked slightly and placed a clawed index finger at the top of Okami's temple. He pressed down and poked through her skin. It began to dribble blood as he traced her scalp's indent.  
  
Okami cried out and clung tighter to his leg as he pressed the tip of his nail farther in. She winced and ground her teeth as he pulled out the shard, her head leaking thoroughly. She suddenly got extremely light headed and fell backward into Naraku's arms. He smirked and looked at the shard between his thumb and pointer finger.  
  
'With this, I shall rule,' he thought and brushed back Okami's smooth black hair. "We should get you cleaned up," he said to her unconscious form and stood up, cradling her in his arms.  
  
**NOW CHOOSE:**  
  
¤ Inu Yasha Inc Bursts in  
  
¤ Yoshiko bumps into Inu Inc.  
  
¤ Yoshiko bumps into Okami  
  
¤ Your choice  
  
CLIFFY! Mwahahaah! I loves them! My precious! These are the last few chapters so relish them. I'll be back soon! I know it was short... I sorry! Aw... isn't Naraku a sweety? No amnesia, no numbing junk, just straight pain! I call that love!


End file.
